Life as we know it
by Hogwarts-mania
Summary: This is the sequel to 'on my way' it's just about Draco and Hermione's new and expanding family while trying to take care of their first kid. I'm not good at this so just read it please.
1. Frogs and shopping

Hi and welcome to my new story, the sequel to On my Way. If you haven't read that I suggest you do because some of the stuff will make more sense. I don't own anything if anyone wanted to know.

Sophia is now 5 and a half. Her hair is now dirty blonde her eyes are the same and she has a light sprinkle of freckles across her cute nose. This is to be her first day of the new week for kindergarten and she doesn't want to be late.

"Mumma, daddy wake up! Hurry!" she exclaimed jumping on their bed.

Hermione rolled over and looked at her daughter and smiled. Draco too woke up.

"You're not going to be late precious it's too early for anyone to be up. I don't even think your teachers are up yet." Said Hermione.

Sophia pouted and walked back into her room.

"She's acting like you more and more everyday." Said Draco, wrapping arms around his wife.

"Oh and that's a bad thing, I think it's sweet. But she is destructive and that's from you most certainly." Said Hermione.

"Oh really!" stated Draco, he started tickling her.

"Ok, ok. I surrender!" exclaimed Hermione.

Draco kissed her lovingly.

"I love you." Said Draco.

"I love you more." Hermione said back.

They climbed out of bed and into Sophia's room. It looked the same only the changing table was a dresser. Her closet was filled with the cutest clothes and shoes. She had her own bed now which used to be Hermione's old one. Draco went and picked her up.

"How about we have breakfast and then we can see about this school stuff ok?" asked Draco, kissing her cheek.

"Ok daddy. I want waffles." Said Sophia as they walked down the steps.

Hermione was in the kitchen trying to make what her daughter wanted and actually without magic they turned out all right.

"Ok princess here's your breakfast. Please eat all of it this time and no saving it for later." Said Hermione, giving Draco some too.

Hermione wasn't really feeling well that morning so she just had some grapefruit and water. When Sophia was done Hermione and Draco gave her a bath and washed her hair. While she was playing Hermione picked out a cute green jumper and a long sleeved striped shirt. She also had frog tights and green Mary Jane's.

"Hurry daddy I'm getting cold." Complained Sophia.

"We're almost there sweetie." Said Draco running into the pink room.

Hermione was waiting with her under clothes. Draco put her down on the bed and they dressed her. While Hermione was dressing Sophia Draco went to take a shower and get dressed for work.

"Alright sweetie, you're all dressed. Let me do your hair and you shall be ready for school. Daddy's going to drop you off and I'm going to pick you up so we can go to grandma Daphnie's and grandpa Simon's house." Said Hermione, brushing the little curls.

Hermione put her hair up in a ponytail with a dark green scrunchii. When she was done Sophia ran back into the bathroom to try and brush her teeth. Hermione went into the kitchen to pack her lunch because she was going to all day kindergarten.

"What are you going to do all day?" asked Draco, putting his arms around her from behind.

"I don't know, maybe go to the mall or something. Or I might stay here and let the horses out while I clean." Said Hermione, packing away a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I've also noticed that you haven't been eating much the last few months, are you ok?" asked Draco, sniffing her hair.

Draco was over protective. If Hermione or Sophia coughed he would make them lie down or he'd take their temperature. She hated it when he found out, although it was kind of sweet how he worried so much.

"I'm fine babe. I just don't feel like eating. Which reminds me I have to make a doctor appointment for Sophia so she can get her kindergarten shots. Just please don't tell her." Said Hermione turning around in his arms.

Sophia came down the steps or rather she jumped down the steps. She was going to an all-magic school. It was like a mini Hogwarts but they didn't have tests or wands or anything just everything was done with magic.

"Daddy, mumma did you see what I did. I saw a frog do that in the back yard yesterday. Wanna see me do it again, I'm really good." Said Sophia.

Draco and Hermione looked over at her and smiled, she was growing up so fast. She was also really smart like both her parents. When she was done Draco went to pick her up.

"That was great. Are you sure you're not a frog or something?" asked Draco.

"No daddy, I'm Sophia. Right mumma, tell daddy I'm not a frog." She said giggling.

"I don't know, you're green like a frog. Look at that you have on green clothes and you have froggies on your tights. Where oh where did my little Sophia go she was such a sweet girl." Said Hermione smiling.

"I'm here mumma. She I can talk to you. I'm a girl and my name is Sophia Malfoy." Sophia said crossing her arms.

"Ok then if you're our daughter then I guess you can go to kindergarten." Said Draco, rubbing noses with her.

Sophia clapped and reached for her lunch. Draco put her down and she ran out to the car.

"Are you stopping by for lunch or am I going to be alone?" asked Hermione as Draco took her in his arms again.

"I don't think I can. I've got a lot of work to do. I have to go, love you." Said Draco kissing her softly.

"Love you more." Hermione said kissing him back.

She walked to the door and watched them leave.

"I love you mumma! See you later!" Sophia called out of the window.

"Love you too. Have good day the both of you!" Hermione called back.

She was all alone for the day. Before taking a shower she cleaned up downstairs and washed three loads of clothes and the dishes. Then she cleaned Sophia's room by picking up the toys and making her bed; she did the same to her room. After her shower she called Ginny and Jill. They were coming over.

(20 min later)

"Hi guys, so glad you could come." Said Hermione inviting them in.

"Aren't we lucky they have a magic elementary school? Phil is super destructive and almost fell off his practice broom the other day." Said Ginny, running her fingers through her hair.

"Ella is a sweet girl. She plays dress up a lot now. I let her play with some of my old clothes and you know what she told me the other day? She said she wanted to be a gymnasts." Said Jill happily.

"I'm not sure what Sophia's up to she's really good. This morning she was showing us that she could jump like a frog, it was so adorable." Said Hermione, reliving the morning.

"I think we're all lucky to have such great husbands. Ron the other day tried to teach Ella how to ride a broom but she wouldn't because she said it would ruin her princess dress. She's such a girly-girl you know, she likes dressing up and she likes to look pretty." Said Jill.

"Harry taught Phil how to climb a tree now they're both up there all the time. I know Harry would never let anything happen to him it's just that it's up so high. Phil wants Harry to build a tree house up there. I don't know about it though." Said Ginny.

"When Sophia gets home today I'm going to see if she likes the outdoors, maybe I can get her to go into the forest to play or something, I don't want her inside all the time. I've got... stuff to do." Hermione said slyly.

"Oh what, do it with Draco. Oh yeah, that's really important." Said Jill, smiling.

"And you both don't want a little extra time to be with Ron or Harry? I'm sure you would although I don't want to know about it. Where are Harry and Ron anyway?" asked Hermione.

"Ron is at a home game and Harry has one after his. I was going to go but I didn't feel like it." Said Ginny.

"You know something, I think I might be pregnant again! I haven't told Ron or Ella yet because I'm not sure. But I'm for certain that I am." Said Jill happily.

The other two congratulated her. They talked for a while more and then decided to go clothes shopping for their kids and their selves.

(Mall)

Hermione went into GAP kids and got the cutest fall clothes for Sophia. Ginny found some great clothes for Phil and so did Jill. Then they went looking for kid's shoes and some for themselves.

Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was getting to be around lunchtime.

"I'm starving. It's like one second I want food and then the next I can't stand to see the sight of it. I think I might be sick or something." Said Hermione.

"That's the same way I feel only I want food always. But it won't stay down." Said Jill, rubbing her flat middle.

Ginny walked up to the counter of Nature's Table and ordered the food while the other two went to find a table. Ginny came back shortly with sandwiches and smoothies.

"Thanks so much Gin." Said Hermione, taking her lunch.

"Don't mention it." She replied sitting and she began to eat.

They ate and talked for about an hour then they really had to get back home. School was almost over. Their kids went to the same school so they left together.

"I'm glad we took two cars because I'm taking Sophia to my parents house and I suspect that you guys are taking the kids to the Burrow?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, mum wanted to see them." Said Ginny, piling her stuff in the trunk with Jill's.

"Alright. I'll see you both later on then." Said Hermione getting into her jeep.

She waved her last goodbye and zoomed out of the parking lot down the street and to the school. Sophia was waiting outside with all the other kids talking happily.

"Mumma! Look what I made today!" exclaimed Sophia jumping up into her mother's arms.

She showed her a messy picture with lots of red and orange on it.

"What is it darling?" asked Hermione as they walked back to the car.

"It's the sun. See the yellow. That's the new color we learned today. Where's daddy?" she said as they rushed down the road.

"He's at work. You didn't want me to pick you up?" asked Hermione.

"I do! I like when you drive! Love you mumma." Said Sophia.

Hermione looked over and smiled.

"Love you too kiddo."

A/N: HI ALL! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS FIRST CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S THE BEGINNING TO MY NEW STORY! I HOPE THAT IT TURNS OUT GREAT LIKE THE LAST ONE. 3 REVIEWS PLEASE.

-JENNIFER


	2. The daily call

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading the last chapter and I'm so glad that you liked it! I don't own anything.

Draco was in his office typing up a paper when Mr. Thirsten walked in. He had suddenly become interested in his home life.

"So Draco, how is your family?" He asked looking at the pictures.

"They're just great. Hermione should have just picked Sophia up from school." Said Draco checking his watch.

"That's wonderful news. Well keep up the good work Malfoy and a raise might be coming your way." Said Mr. Thirsten leaving the office.

Pansy waited until the coast was clear then she walked into the office.

"What did he want this time?" asked Pansy.

Cassandra was now 10 ½ and was almost ready to go to Hogwarts. She looked like her mother still but very pretty and no pug-ish features so she got her good looks from her father's side.

"The same usual business. I wonder what got him so interested in me? This is odd." Said Draco, continuing to type.

"Oh and Draco you should be getting your normal phone call any second now." Said Pansy checking her watch.

Draco stopped typing and turned to his phone when he did it rang.

"Right on time." Said Pansy leaving.

(Phone)

"Hi princess. Did you have a good day?" said Draco.

"Yeah daddy we learned about the color yellow and I painted a sun. Me and Roger pretended to be frogs because of my green dress." Sophia happily told Draco.

"That sounds like fun. Did you eat all of your lunch and took a nap when you were suppose to?" asked Draco.

"Yes daddy. Mumma even checked for me." Said Sophia.

"Alright. Be good for mum and I'll see you later." Said Draco.

"Bye daddy. Here's mumma." Said Sophia handing over the phone.

"Hi hun. Missed you at lunch today." Said Hermione.

"Missed you too. Mr. Thirsten just left and asked his normal questions." Said Draco.

"And you told him the same answers right?" asked Hermione.

"Absolutely. I'll see you tonight." Said Draco.

"All right. Bye." Said Hermione hanging up.

(End)

"Mumma, where are we going?" asked Sophia noticing this wasn't the way to her house.

"We're going to grandma's house." Said Hermione turning the corner sharply.

Sophia giggled and then cheered. She loved visiting her grandparents' house.

Soon they pulled up to the Granger home. Daphnie was in the front yard planting and watering some flowers.

"Hi mum." Said Hermione rushing up to her. Sophia wasn't too far behind.

"Hi sweetie. And here's my sweet Sophia! How are you darling, want some milk and cookies?" she asked walking into the house with Sophia in her arms.

When they walked in Simon was sitting on the couch reading the paper.

"Hi dad." Said Hermione, sitting next to him.

"Hi darling. Hi Sophia." Said Simon, stretching out his arms for the rushing 5-year-old.

"Hi grandpa! See my dress, mumma picked it out for me for school." She said happily.

"She did. Wow, you have a wonderful mum don't you." Said Simon, letting the small kid to sit in his lap.

Hermione smiled and went into the kitchen with her mother.

"She's getting to you isn't she? Yep, all children around her age get these sudden boosts of energy. Why give them naps I don't know." Said Daphnie hugging her daughter.

"Sophia's not that bad, she's my baby. Can you watch her for a while; I have to pick up some things from the store. It'll only be a moment." Said Hermione pleadingly.

"Of course darling. We love having her over." Said Daphine walking out of the kitchen with the sugar cookies and milk.

"Thanks so much. Bye sweetie I'll be back soon, please be good." Said Hermione, rushing out the door.

"Bye mumma." Sophia called after her.

"You want to color princess we still have a big box of crayons and books for you to play with." Said Simon.

"Yeah, I want the princess one grandpa." Said Sophia, going to her grandma.

He nodded and went upstairs to Hermione's room. Simon came back shortly with a princess coloring book and a box of new crayons.

"Do you know how to write your name?" asked Simon. Both grandparents were lying on their stomachs like Sophia just admiring her.

"Yeah see. S-o-p-h-i-a M-a-l-f-o-y." said Sophia writing with a green crayon.

Some of her letters were backwards like the p, y, h and the a. But that's normal for kids her age.

"Very good sweetie. Did you learn this all by yourself?" asked Daphnie.

"No, we were learning how to write last week. Mrs. Winnie wants us be smart little bees." Said Sophia going back to coloring.

Daphine and Simon smiled and went back to playing with her. Hermione came back shortly.

"Mumma! Look what I did." Exclaimed a happy Sophia.

She showed Hermione her name and the picture she colored.

"That's lovely darling. And you wrote your name so well, I'm very proud of you." Said Hermione, picking her up.

Sophia rested her head on her mother's shoulder and sniffed her hair. She liked the way her mother smelled.

"Thank you so much. We'll have to all come back for dinner or something." Said Hermione.

"Ok. How does Saturday sound?" asked Daphnie.

"That would be great. I'll see you guys later, bye." Said Hermione, blowing them kisses.

"Bye dear. Bye Sophia honey." Said Daphine.

"Be good for your parents." Said Simon, waving.

Hermione buckled her in the car and they drove off. She had gotten a lot of stuff at the store and she had to get home so she could start making dinner. Sophia was sitting in the seat playing with her front teeth.

"You all right, does something hurt?" asked Hermione, when they came to a red light.

"My teefs are wiggling." Said Sophia.

Hermione laughed at the pronunciation of the word teeth. She checked them over and explained about how teeth were supposed to come out and she would get a present when they did. Soon they were home and Sophia rushed to the door. Hermione used her wand to levitate the stuff behind her.

"What do you want me to make tonight?" asked Hermione putting the stuff away and the clothes by the couch.

"I want beef stew mumma!" said Sophia jumping around.

"Alright sweetie. Let me get the stuff and I'll make it. Your daddy should be home soon." Said Hermione checking the color-changing clock.

While she was cooking Sophia was in her room playing with her toys. Draco came in and like a bolt of lightning Sophia jumped into his arms.

"Easy there slugger. I'm happy to see you too. Did you have a good day?" asked Draco, putting his stuff down.

"Yes daddy. I had a lot of fun let me show you my sun." said Sophia taking Draco's finger and leading him upstairs to her room.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. As the stew was cooking she was also working on dessert, peppermint ice cream. Draco came down shortly and walked to Hermione.

"Hi. I missed you today." Said Draco, taking her in his arms.

"I missed you too." Said Hermione, smiling.

Draco's face got closer to hers, she could feel his warmth. Before long his lips were touching hers. He licked her bottom lip and she let him in. His tongue explored her mouth as her hands went around his neck and rested on the nape. Draco's hands rested in the middle of her back keeping her close to him.

When they pulled away he smirked and kissed her lightly and smelled what she was cooking.

"I take it you went shopping today?" questioned Draco.

"Yeah. I got Sophia some new clothes and I went to Wiz-mart. How was your day?" said Hermione going back to cooking.

"It was the same. I'm working on a new story. It should be out in next Monday's paper. Good news is I get to stay home with you tomorrow." Said Draco, taking her up from behind.

"Great! Then you can come with me to make Sophia's appointment. And I think I should make one for myself." Said Hermione, taking the warm bread from the oven.

"Nothing to worry about babe, it's just a physical. I'll make one for you too if you'd like?" said Hermione.

"It's alright. You smell absolutely gorgeous today. What is that wonderful smell?" asked Draco, holding her closer.

"I think its called 'Whispers'. Glad you like it. I have three others from the same company." Said Hermione. Turning off the stove and getting the dishes.

Draco smirked and went upstairs to get Sophia and then they began to eat. When dinner was over, which everyone loved, Hermione got out the ice cream and served it.

"This is really great. Thanks." Said Draco.

"No problem." Said Hermione.

Sophia agreed and when she was done went into the bathroom for her nightly bath. Hermione and Draco met her up there, washed her and her hair. Dressed her and got her ready for bed. This time it was Draco's turn to read her a story. She picked Cinderella.

While Draco was reading Hermione got her bath ready. She put in vanilla bubbles and strawberry scented candles around the room. After she had put up her hair and undressed Draco came in.

"May I join you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course." Said Hermione.

He slipped in behind her and relaxed. Hermione rolled over and kissed him softly. She straddled him and wrapped her arms around her loving husband. Draco's hands were roaming over her body and rested on her breasts. He kneaded them making Hermione moan in his mouth. Then Draco bent up his knees so Hermione could lie on them. She had a mischievous glint her eyes that Draco couldn't ignore.

"In the bath?" he questioned.

"I can't wait." Was all that Hermione said.

Draco licked her warm middle, tasting her. Her hips bucked forward slightly but he still managed. Soon she was sitting with her back to the wall her legs wrapped around his waist as he pumped into her. Both of their breathing had grown harsh.

"Oh Draco!" exclaimed Hermione.

Draco kissed Hermione passionately as she came. He went a little longer and he too came. Draco's normally nice hair was disheveled and fell into his eyes.

"I love you so much." Said Draco, bringing her close to him.

"I love you more. Let me wash your hair." Said Hermione, squeezing some coconut smelling shampoo into her hand and lathering it into his hair.

It was very comforting. He did the same to her; they washed and got out for bed. Hermione dressed in a tight white T-shirt that said 'Cuddle with me', some baby blue hot pants, and socks. Draco just slept in some boxers. They cuddled and fell into a sweet sleep.

A/N: HOW WAS THAT FOR A SECOND CHAPTER? I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKED IT SO FAR. I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON, BUT NO PROMISES. I'M NOT FEELING SO WELL, SO IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE. 3 REVIEWS PLEASE.

-JENNIFER


	3. Ella

Hi all! I'm feeling better and that means you get your new chapter! Yes thank you thank you. I would just like to say this is a great honor and I would like to thank J.K Rowling because without her, I would own this stuff, which I don't.

Once again the sleeping couple was awakened by their over joyful daughter. They got up; washed and dressed her then took showers and dressed themselves, made breakfast and dropped her off. They took Draco's car this time.

"Bye darling, have fun. And please be careful." Said Hermione.

"Bye mumma, bye daddy." Said Sophia skipping in with her group.

"Don't worry about her, she's always ok when we pick her up right?" asked Draco as they drove away.

"Yeah, but never mind, it's a mothers worry." Said Hermione as Draco pulled into the pediatrician's lot.

They walked in hand-in-hand receiving a lot of looks from the people waiting. Draco went to sit down while Hermione did the scheduling.

"Hi, how may I help you?" asked the assistant named Liza.

"I want to make two appointments, I'm Hermione Malfoy and my daughter Sophia. Any day would do just great." Said Hermione.

"Ok Mrs. Malfoy, we can have Sophia on Saturday and you on Sunday. See you soon." Said Liza as Hermione thanked her.

On the way home Hermione turned on the radio and '1985' was playing. When they got home they set to work. Hermione charmed a lawn mower to mow the 2 acres of land and she let the horses out while she fixed up the garden. Draco was on the inside cleaning the bathroom and the rooms. Hermione came in a little later to fix up downstairs. Finally it was time for lunch. Hermione was making sandwiches.

When lunch was over they relaxed on the couch. Hermione was curled up in Draco's lap, her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeats and he was softly stroking her back with one hand while the other was keeping her close.

"Do you do this much work everyday?" asked Draco softly.

"Yeah. But don't stress on it too much. It's not so bad when you know you have a reason to clean up." Said Hermione.

"What's that?"

"Knowing that your husband and daughter will appreciate it when they come home." Hermione answered.

Draco kissed the top of her head and they sat in silence for a while. Hermione's breathing got deeper which told Draco that she had fallen asleep. He carried her upstairs and put her down on the bed above the covers and covered her with that quilt her mother had made. As he was leaving he heard a faint 'thank you'.

Draco drove to the school to pick up Sophia, when he got there he saw her having a skirmish with Ella Weasley.

"My daddy is better because he can play quidditch and I'm rich, see my necklace it came in my cereal." Said Ella.

"So, my mumma can do cartwheels and splits a'cause she useded to be a gymnast." Said Sophia.

Draco chuckled softly.

"My mummy is prettier and she's smart and nicer than yours and my house is bigger and I have a cat." Said Ella harshly.

Sophia's nose and cheeks turned a light red and her bottom lip quivered.

"No! My house is better and I have a horse and my mumma is the most beautifulist person in the whole world!" yelled Sophia, her tears had started to fall and Draco couldn't take it anymore.

He went to pick her up and carry her to the car. Her head rested on his shoulder as she cried and she took a small handful of his shirt. (I used to do that when I was sleepy. So now I have a blankie that I sniff and it helps me sleep. I don't know why so don't ask.)

"It's alright darling. Don't worry about Ella, as long as we know what you said was the truth that's all that counts alright." said Draco pulling her away for a moment. He kissed her wet cheek and dried her off.

"You feel better now or do you want a cookie?" asked Draco.

"I want mumma." Sophia said quietly.

Draco nodded and buckled her up and they drove home. He tried giving her a cookie but she didn't want it. When they got home Sophia got out and ran into the house and the door magically burst open. Well they didn't have to worry about her not being magic now. She ran up the steps to her parent's room and climbed softly on the bed.

Hermione woke up and looked at her sad face.

"What's wrong my darling? Are you hurt or sick?" Hermione asked checking her over.

Draco came up and sat on the edge of the bed. Sophia rested in her mother's arms and just lay there.

"She got into a little fight with Ella today. It must have really upset her because when I tried to give her a cookie she didn't want it she just wanted to see you." Said Draco.

Hermione brought her in closer and kissed the top of her head. Draco took off her shoes and little jacket.

"Did she take her nap today when she was suppose to?" asked Hermione rocking back and forth in the rocking chair with Sophia still close to her.

"I really don't think so. I'll start dinner and you try and get her to rest or something." Said Draco, going out the door.

Sophia did go to sleep and when she woke up dinner was ready. Draco made S&K pie and cherry pie for dessert with vanilla ice cream. Sophia was feeling a lot better was back to her perky self in no time.

(Saturday, dinner and doctors)

"Come on Sophia sweetie, I promise we'll be right there the whole time. Nothing is going to get you." Said Draco, from the door.

Sophia came down in a pair of jeans and a light green kiddy halter-top. Her hair was in a bun held up with hair sticks. Draco had black jeans and red shirt that showed off his well-defined chest and abs. His blonde hair fell lightly into his eyes and Hermione was dressed like Sophia only her shirt showed cleavage and was blue.

You could say that they were a very good-looking family. They took Hermione's jeep to the big office building. Hermione's appointment had been moved to the same day, but Sophia's was first.

They walked in with her. Draco placed her on the examination table while they sat in chairs waiting for the doctor. Soon she came in. Her name was Dr. Joyce Robin and she was one of the nicest children doctors there.

"Hello. You must be Sophia, what a beautiful name. I'm Dr. Robin, can I check your heart beat?" she asked softly.

Sophia nodded and let her listen. When she was done Dr. Robin let her listen too. Then she checked her reflexes. When it was time for the shot Dr. Robin changed the subject completely.

"So sweetie pie, do you like Winnie the Pooh?"

Sophia nodded and right when she looked over at her parents the needle went through her small arm and she screamed. Hermione and Draco went over to her but she wouldn't stop. Finally it was done and she got a lollipop and a neon green bandage.

It was now Hermione's turn. Draco and Sophia walked down to the ice cream shop.

"Ok Mrs. Malfoy I'm Dr. Olsen. What seems to be the trouble?" she asked, taking her pulse and her temperature.

"For the last few months I haven't been able to sleep properly and I'm hungry at times and others I'm not. But all in all I feel just normal." Said Hermione.

"Do you mind if I give you a pregnancy test. All of my patients of child bearing age should get one." Said Dr. Olsen, taking out a flask of pink liquid.

"I don't mind. I can't be pregnant." Said Hermione.

She took a sip and they waited for a few minutes and looked at her tummy. Right where her womb was a soft light was glowing. The doctor looked up her and smiled.

"I'm pregnant?" asked Hermione, pulling her shirt down.

"Yep, 2 and a half months by the size of that dot. Congratulations." She said.

"Thank you. I have to tell my husband and daughter, our last few times failed." Said Hermione jumping down and paying for everything.

"What did she say? Are you alright?" asked Draco, as they drove to her mother's house.

"Never better." Said Hermione, when the car stopped.

They had dinner and talked for a long while. When Sophia fell asleep on the couch they decided it was time to head home. Hermione didn't know how she was going to tell Draco and Sophia but she had to hurry, by the time she was in her 4th month with Sophia she was showing.

Since Draco went to work on Monday she would invite him home for lunch or something and try to tell him that way. The last time she was just so excited she blurted it out.

Starting Sunday Hermione would have to come up with how she was going to do this. It had to be perfect. Then how was she going to break the news to Sophia, hopefully she wouldn't mind.

A/N: HI EVERYONE! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? HOW SHOULD HERMIONE TELL HER FAMILY ABOUT THE NEW BABY? I HAVE A FEW IDEA'S BUT THAT WOULD BE COPYWRITING. TFYL! (TYPE, FOR, YOU, LATER!)

-JENNIFER


	4. Info, not so good

Hi everyone! I didn't get any ideas from any of you...( evil glare) so I just came up with it on my own. Hope you like it and I don't own anything except the plot and some characters.

It is now Tuesday and Draco is staying home, what a perfect opportunity to tell him the wonderful news. Sophia was already at school and they were sitting on the porch swing out back. There was a cool breeze and the leaves were falling off the trees.

"Do you ever think Sophia gets lonely, I mean since she has no one to play with at home." Said Hermione.

"I don't know, she has so many things but yeah, I suspect maybe she does. Why?" Draco questioned looking over at his wife.

"No reason, just asking. I noticed something yesterday, I think that Misty might be pregnant." Said Hermione, putting a lot of stress on 'pregnant'.

Draco gave her another questionable look and looked over at the new brown quarter horse that they got for Sophia. She did look a bit bigger. They stayed outside for a while. Then they went inside to have some tea or something.

Hermione gave Draco his tea but it had pink and blue swirls in it. Then she came him three cookies that had pink and blue sprinkles on them.

"What's with all the pink and blue?" asked Draco, examining the tea again.

"Nothing in particular. But it might come in handy later. If you come upstairs we need to talk about something." Said Hermione, putting away her stuff and going into their room.

She was starting to think that if he didn't figure it out soon she was going to just yell it out. This was too stressful. Draco followed her up. She was sitting by the window and the light sun reflected off her golden brown hair and that made it shine and her eyes looked brighter too. He walked over to her and took her lips in his and kissed her passionately. They moved to the bed and Hermione stopped him.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco, sitting up.

"Well it's not exactly what's wrong. It's what we're doing. And that's why we need to talk, understand?" stated Hermione.

Draco nodded and looked at her hoping for a good explanation.

"Remember after my third miscarriage and we went to see the doctor and she said all I needed to do was to relax and not stress out about it? Well let's say about 2 and a half months ago we tried again, when I went to the doctors on Saturday I found out that it wasn't a waste." Said Hermione, hopping that he understood.

Draco thought this over for a second and when he looked up he saw Hermione's smiling face.

"Basically I'm saying how would you like to be a father again?" asked Hermione.

"You're saying that you're pregnant for real this time?" asked Draco.

"2 and a half months to be exact. Well...?" said Hermione.

Draco engulfed her in a hug and a shower of kisses. He kissed her one big time and pulled away smiling at her.

"I love you so much! Do you know what it's going to be yet?" asked Draco, running his fingers through his hair.

"I love you more. No, I wanted to tell you and Sophia first. You know, I was worried that you weren't going to get it. I gave so many clues and hints, this telling thing is very stressful." Said Hermione, falling back into Draco's arms.

"Sorry, I suspected something but not this in a million years. Thank you." Said Draco.

"For what darling?" asked Hermione looking up at him.

"For everything. You've given me everything that anyone could ever want." Said Draco, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Hermione smiled and winked at him as she walked out of the room. She had to think about dinner and she had to be ready to tell Sophia. Hermione called up the steps. Draco came rushing down.

"What is it?" asked Draco whipping out his wand.

"Put that away silly. How are we going to tell Sophia?" asked Hermione, a hand on her hip.

"I'm not quite sure. I'll go to the library and pick up some books." Said Draco.

"You go pick her up and I'll get the books. You'll get lost in there and I couldn't bear it if you got lost or something." Said Hermione, grabbing the keys off the hook.

Draco didn't bother arguing with her and sat on the couch to let all this new information soak in. Draco couldn't believe it, he was going to be a father again. And Hermione was going to be the mother and he already had a daughter. This was more than he ever expected in his entire life.

676767676767

Hermione was walking around the education section and finally found the 'what to expect' shelf. Then she found a lot of other books and checked them out. Then on her way home she went to pick up Sophia. She was standing in the front talking to Phil Potter. They seemed to be really good friends. Ginny and Harry were talking to the teacher and Ginny looked like she was about to die, Phil must have done something wrong.

"Hi mumma! This is my friend Phil." Said Sophia, making a gesture towards him.

"I know, he comes over all the time with Harry and Ginny remember last weekend?" said Hermione, waving to Harry and Ginny.

Sophia pondered on this for a moment and then nodded her head, her curls jumped about her small face. Hermione picked her up and carried her to the car. When they started driving Sophia told her all about what she did in school that day. Finally they reached home.

5656565565656565656

"Sophia darling we have to speak with you." Said Hermione sitting down next to her on the fuzzy pink carpet.

Sophia looked up and saw her parents smiling at her with a small pile of books. She stopped coloring and smiled back.

"You know how you've always wanted a little brother or a sister and when you were three you almost got one but it went away?" asked Draco, trying to make it understandable.

Sophia nodded.

"Well, this time I'm 100 sure that you'll get one. What do you have to say about that?" asked Hermione, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Sophia's bottom lip trembled and tears started falling down. She wasn't taking the supposedly happy news all too well.

"I don't want a baby! I want to be the only one! Phil or Ella don't have babies!" yelled Sophia, her ears turned a bit red and so did her nose.

"But why sweetie it'll be lots of fun. And you'll still be with us? Why don't you want a baby?" asked Hermione.

"A girl (sob) in my class has a new baby (sob) and her parents have (sob) no time for her." Said Sophia between sobs.

Hermione reached out to pat her shoulder but she jerked away and went to Draco on her other side. He comforted her and didn't notice Hermione quickly leaving the room. She went downstairs and began cooking. As she cooked three tears fell into the pot of spaghetti. Hermione was silent during the entire meal and when she got ready for bed she didn't make a sound. Draco was worried.

4343434343

"Darling are you alright? You haven't said anything since you brought Sophia home." Asked Draco, he was sitting up in bed reading a book and Hermione had her back to him playing with her locket lost in thought.

"Hermione, all children are like that when they discover they won't be the only ones. Sophia will get over it in time, just give her the chance to get used to it first." Said Draco closing his book and wrapping one arm around her.

By the next morning Hermione was talking again but she stayed in bed. It must have been the morning sickness starting to overcome her. Sophia came in to say goodbye.

"Bye mumma, I hope you feel better when I get home. I love you lots." Said Sophia, kissing her moms cheek and then skipping out.

Draco came in afterwards.

"I hope you feel better too. See you when I can all right. I love you." Said Draco kissing her romantically.

"I love you more." Stated Hermione, smiling as he left the room.

Hermione had to find a way to make Sophia understand that it's not a bad thing to have a baby. She called the three most skilled people she knew. Molly Weasley, Daphnie Granger, and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Hello Narcissa, I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant again. For real this time I'm at least 2 months almost three already. Sophia doesn't seem too happy about it and I was wondering if you could help me?" stated Hermione taking out a pen and note pad.

She went on for a while and then hung up. Next was her mother.

"Mum, I'm pregnant again. Yeah mum I'm posititve this time, no miscarriages. Yeah I know I still can but that's not the point now. I need help with Sophia, she doesn't seem too keen on the idea." Said Hermione poising her pen ready to write.

"Thanks a lot. Hope it works." Hermione stated hanging up the phone.

Last was Molly, she would know more about it all since she had more than one child.

"Molly? Yeah this is Hermione and I'm pregnant. Thanks, we're both really happy about it, although one little camper is not, Sophia. I need to find a way to make her see that it'll be fun to have another baby." Said Hermione.

Molly told her all this great stuff and then hung up. Hermione smiled and went over her notes. First she had to take a shower and eat something then she would combine all the notes and do something about the Sophia situation.

A/N: HI ALL! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? HOPE YOU LIKED IT. ALL I ASK IS THREE OR MORE REVIEWS.

-JENNIFER


	5. What are we having?

Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I got the new Harry Potter movie and I've been watching it. My favourite scene so far is when Fred and George give Harry the map. I have that part memorized already. And I went to see Finding Neverland. I really like that movie. On with the story.

Hermione grabbed up her keys and drove to the toy store. She bought a doll for Sophia and hoped that this would help out in any way that it could. Then she had to set up another appointment for the doctors for a check up on the baby as well. By lunch Hermione was exhausted. Draco came home too.

"Hey. I hope you're feeling better?" asked Draco.

"I'm great. I think I've come up with a way to make Sophia not to be so upset about this whole situation. I really hope it works." Said Hermione, running her fingers through her messy hair.

"Don't worry. Everything that you come up with is brilliant." Said Draco. Hermione came to sit in his lap and he rested his hand over her rounding tummy.

They ate and chatted for a while before Draco had to go back to work. Hermione went around and cleaned the house and the laundry. Then she went riding until it started getting windy. Soon Draco and Sophia came home. She ran into Hermione's arms with a bright smiling face.

"Hi mumma! I missed you at school today. I made you a card see." Said Sophia taking a yellow paper out of her book bag.

Draco sat on the floor with them after closing the door. The card had a nice flower on it and inside was green squiggles that Hermione figured were words. Since Hermione couldn't read it she let Sophia read it to them.

"Dear Mumma. I love you and daddy very much, much. And today the sun was shining and I heard the birds chirping outside. Today I also learned the other half of my ABC's. And I can count all the way to 25. Your daughter Sophia." Read Sophia happily.

Hermione and Draco looked at her proudly.

"That was really pretty sweetie. Thank you so much. I love you too. That reminds me, I have something for you. Wait one second and I'll be right back." Said Hermione running up the steps to her room.

Hermione came back down with a big pink box. Sophia looked at it and then at her mother. It was a 'I'm a mommy too' doll and it resembles a baby and it cries, wets its 'nappy' and eats. Draco too looked shocked.

"This is your plan?" asked Draco, when Hermione sat next to him.

"Exactly. That way she can see how much fun it is. What?" said Hermione, tilting her head to one side.

"Nothing. Just admiring the greatness that is you." Said Draco.

"Thanks mumma!" said Sophia hugging Hermione and kissing her cheek.

"No problem darling. Have fun." Said Hermione, going into the kitchen.

Draco followed her. They made dinner and watched a movie.

6767676767 HERMIONE'S 4TH MONTH 67676767676

Hermione was a lot bigger now and Sophia had finally warmed up to the idea of having a baby in the family. Since it was a Saturday Hermione had an appointment set up to check the baby. They still didn't know what it was going to be yet. It was after lunch and they were on their way.

(Doctors office)

"Alright Mrs. Malfoy your doctor can see you now." Said the receptionist.

Instead of the usual doctor there was a lady there with cheerleader blonde hair with big curls and bright green eyes.

"Hi I'm Anne. I'll be your doctor for today. Please just lay down and I'll set everything up." Said Anne in a calm voice.

Sophia sat in Draco's lap sucking on a green lollipop looking at all the posters. She looked really cute that day. She had on an orange sport skort and a yellow shirt and white rain boots. Her curly hair was out with a yellow hair band. (Have you noticed she's always with Draco? I'm not saying anything but I think that she likes her dad more.)

Anne put cold blue gel on Hermione's growing middle and moved the mouse around a bit until they found an image. Sophia looked intently at the screen but saw nothing. There must have been something there other wise Anne wouldn't have been making good remarks and writing down stuff.

" Do you guys want to know what it is?" asked Anne looking at the couple.

"My wife and daughter decided that I want to know." Said Draco.

"Well I'm happy to say that you'll be having a baby boy around April." Said Anne, cleaning up everything.

"Does that mean I'm having a brother?" asked Sophia.

"That's right precious. Are you happy or upset?" said Hermione, sitting up taking Draco's hand.

"I'm happy! Hi little brother, my name's Sophia." She said to Hermione's middle.

They walked out happy and Hermione drove home. When they got home there was a message waiting for them.

"Hey guys! This is Narcissa and Lucius has been asking about Sophia and I was wondering can I come and pick her up for a sleep over or something? Well call back when you can. Bye." Said Narcissa.

"Well sweetie, do you want to go and visit Nana and Pop?" asked Hermione, bending down.

Sophia looked at both her parents and nodded.

"Alright then. I'll call and let them know to come by. Draco can you help her pack a bag please." Said Hermione, dialing the number.

(Conversation)

"Hello this is Lucius Malfoy." Said Lucius.

"Hi. It's Hermione. We got your phone call and Sophia would love to come over. She and Draco are packing right now. She should be ready by the time you get here." Said Hermione, playing with her locket.

"That's great. I'll be right over. Do you know what the baby is going to be?" asked Lucius.

"It's a boy. We found out not too long ago." Said Hermione happily.

"That's wonderful news. Narcissa wants to talk to you hold on a second."

"Darling that's wonderful. Is Draco happy?" asked Narcissa.

"Yeah. Sophia was too. I'm glad, I don't think I could handle having her be so upset with me again." Said Hermione, as Draco and Sophia came down the steps.

"I better let you go. See you guys in just a moment." Said Narcissa hanging up the phone.

Right after Hermione hung up both Lucius and Narcissa blasted through the fireplace.

"Nana, Pop! Hi, I have my stuff all packed." Said Sophia, smiling bright.

"Alright sweetie. Let's go." Said Lucius picking her up.

"Bye baby. Have fun and please be good." Said Hermione, blowing her a kiss.

"I'll be good I promise. Bye daddy and mumma." Said Sophia as they went up in green flames.

They let the quietness soak in a bit before they said anything. Then Hermione walked into the kitchen. She had developed a craving for fruit yogurt with Sophia it was cucumbers and cream cheese. When Hermione opened the 'fridge there were no cups. Draco was supposed to get her some the day before.

"Draco darling, can you come here for a moment please." Said Hermione in a dangerously sweet voice.

Draco walked in timidly.

"Yes dear."

"Weren't you suppose to go to the store for me yesterday?" asked Hermione.

"Yes dear."

"Well?"

"I forgot, I was planning to but I--." Started Draco; Hermione placed a finger on his lips to make him stop.

Then he got an idea. There was only one way to distract her. Draco kissed her finger and up her arm.

"Draco don't. I'm trying to be mad at you and this is not helping one bit." Said Hermione, as Draco kissed the soft skin on her neck.

"I'm not doing (kiss) anything. (Kiss) you can con- (kiss) -tinue if you'd (kiss) like." Draco said, knowing that his plan was working.

After about 5 min Hermione had given up and they were making out on the couch. The top buttons of her dress were undone Draco's hair was a bit messy. Draco leaned down and kissed her softly and then sprang up.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, sitting up too.

"Did I hurt you or the baby?" asked Draco, trying to fix his hair.

"No, we're fine." Said Hermione, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Good. I'll go get your yogurt now. What kind do you want?" asked Draco, putting back on his shoes.

"Any kind is good. Thanks sweetie." Said Hermione.

Draco nodded and took the keys to her car and set on his way. While Draco was gone, Hermione went through some of their albums. The first one was of their lives when they were younger and at school. Draco looked like a complete snot and Hermione was always reading a book or trying to convince Ron and Harry not to do something that they might regret.

Next were when they started dating, everything was going so well until Hermione got back from her trip. Hopefully that never happened again. They weren't even dating a year when Draco asked Hermione to marry him. That was a great day as well. Then came the 9 months of pregnancy with Sophia, those were the longest months imaginable.

Lastly was Sophia's book. It stopped when she did a play at school not too long ago. Soon Draco came back with three courtesy boxes of yogurt.

"Thank you so much darling." Said Hermione, giving Draco a big kiss.

"No problem. Anything to make you happy." Said Draco after Hermione put everything away and took out one for herself. It was peach, her favourite.

They sat on the couch in silence for a moment. Then Draco spoke up.

"Hermione, since Sophia's not here and we haven't been out in a while. Do you want to do something with me tonight, just us and no one else?" asked Draco, playing with her engagement ring with his thumb.

"I'd love to. So how long do I have to get ready?" asked Hermione, making her yogurt cup disappear.

Draco looked at the clock.

"Well since it's 4:30 now be ready by 5:30, but I can understand if you need more time." Said Draco, kissing the top of Hermione's head.

"That should be enough time. Thanks, see you at five-thirty." Said Hermione, kissing Draco's cheek and rushing upstairs.

Draco smirked and rested back on the couch. Making Hermione happy was a lot easier than he thought.

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW, I'M NOT GETTING THAT MANY AND ALL I ASK IS 3.

-JENNIFER


	6. A date

What's up guys and gals. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and here's the next one! I don't own anything so don't ask. WARNING: this chapter is going to jump from Sophia to Draco and Hermione.

Hermione jumped in the shower and washed with vanilla and lavender body wash and hair products. When she got out she rushed into the room and picked out a jean mini skirt with an elastic waist, a dark blue long sleeved shirt that had a rhinestone flower, a pink shawl and a black beret. A few days earlier Hermione went shopping and she got red ankle strap heels.

While Hermione was trying to apply vanilla and lavender lotion she heard Draco get into the shower. When she was done she put on her under clothes like her black no-straps push up and lacy thong and then the beautiful outfit, minus the hat. By the time Draco came in to get his clothes Hermione was done making two French braids and was adding make-up like dark blue eye shadow, white eyeliner and perfect red lipstick.

(Malfoy mansion)

"So princess what do you want to do first. We have all the time in the world at this moment." Said Lucius once they got home.

Sophia thought about this for a moment and then came up with her idea.

"Let's play tea party. Nana can I use your old clothes?" asked Sophia.

"Of course darling. Do you want the tea table in the study or here?" Asked Narcissa.

"Here is great. Do you want to play too?" said Sophia.

"Sure why not. Let me go and get your things and I'll be right back." She said walking off to get the stuff.

A few moments later

"Good afternoon Mrs. Nezbit, so nice of you to come." Said Sophia or rather Lady Telia.

"Good afternoon to you too. I see you've bought a new dress." Said Narcissa or Mrs. Nezbit.

"Indeed I have. And good afternoon Miss Sina." Said Lady Telia.

Lucius walked up with a hat with a flower and one of Narcissa's old maternity gowns.

"Hello ladies. So are we to have tea this fine afternoon?" he asked, trying not to trip.

They walked over to the table and there was a flowery tea set and a dessert rack of delicious looking tea desserts.

"Would you like any cream in your tea Mrs. Nezbit?" asked Lady Telia.

"Why yes I would. Thank you. Miss Sina would you like some sugar or cream?" asked Mrs. Nezbit.

"Yes please I'd like both, but not too much cream." Said Miss Sina.

Sophia was lucky that they were her grandparents along with the Granger's. They played tea party for a while and then Sophia wanted to go and play in the playground.

(D and H)

Draco was just finishing his hair in a tucked in army green shirt with black jeans and brown shoes. He also had a nice silver watch and of course his wedding ring he was never any where without it. Draco misted himself lightly with his new cologne and then knocked on the room door.

"Are you ready, no rush if you're not." Said Draco through the door.

"No need, let me just add one more thing and I'm ready." Said Hermione.

Hermione came out of the room and she looked great. Her round tummy complemented the entire thing.

"What do you think?" asked Hermione, spinning around.

"Beautiful." Said Draco, taking her hand.

As they were walking Hermione stopped and smelled her husband.

"You smell absolutely great. Is it new?" asked Hermione, keeping close.

"Yeah, I got it a few days ago when you went looking for shoes with Sophia. I had a feeling you'd like it. Your new Vanilla and Lavender set smells great too." Said Draco taking out their coats.

"I'm glad you like it. Two questions. Number one, where are we going? And number two, what should we name our son?" asked Hermione.

Then the thought hit them both at the same time. They were having a son; Draco always wanted a son someone he could pass quidditch skills on to and someone to do hobbies with. He could still do this stuff with Sophia but she was a girl and it didn't have that much of an affect.

"To answer your first question, it's a surprise and if I told you it wouldn't be so special any more. And your second question. I'm not sure yet, I'm still getting used to the idea." Said Draco, as they drove down the road.

Hermione nodded because she felt the same way. But she was still up to naming him Presley.

(M M)

Lucius pushed Sophia on the swings while Narcissa talked to her.

"It must be so exciting to get a baby brother. Tell me all about it." Said Narcissa, looking through a catalog.

"Well we went to the doctors and mumma and daddy watched a screen that had nothing on it except white fuzzy stuff. And Dr. Anne says that we should be able to feel it moving in an about 2 or 3 weeks!" said Sophia happily.

"That's great darling. Do you have any friends at school?" asked Lucius.

"Well just Phillip and sometimes Ella. They come over all the time because mumma and daddy went to school with their parents." Said Sophia.

(I know it may seem as though Sophia knows too much for someone her age but don't forget who her mother is.)

"Oh yes, I do believe we know them too. It's getting a bit chilly; we better go in so you don't catch a cold. Your parents would never forgive us for that." Said Lucius picking her up and walking swiftly into the house.

Inside they played hide-and-go-seek but with some different rules because of the size of the house. Then Narcissa and Lucius told Sophia stories of Draco when he was her age.

"Did daddy really have his own broom?" asked Sophia astounded.

"Oh yes of course. He loved that broom so much he even tried to ride it when he was sick but couldn't stay up too long without falling asleep." Said Narcissa with a light chuckle.

"Your father also had a cat I believe. Her name was frosty because she was white and fluffy. She walked around this house as though she were human. Draco most of the time sent her off to do small stuff for him like get a pen or send a note." Said Lucius.

"What happened to her?" asked Sophia, snuggling into her grandmother's arms.

"We had to give her away when he started school because I traveled a lot for work and Narcissa had her own things to do when she wasn't at important meetings with friends." He answered and then checked the clock.

It was time for dinner.

(D and H)

"How about we name him Presley William?" asked Hermione, hoping that this was the one.

They had gone through about 25 middle names because Hermione was not changing from Presley.

"I like it. How do you like it son?" asked Draco, placing his hand on Hermione's stomach.

Suddenly they both felt him shift but only slightly. Draco looked over at Hermione and she looked back lovingly with a smile. Since it was a red light at the current time he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Hermione." Said Draco, stroking her cheek with his warm hand.

"I love you more." Hermione said back.

The two were lost in their own world until the person in the back honked his horn because the light had turned green. While Draco was driving along Hermione took a blueberry yogurt cup out of her purse and began to eat happily.

"Want some?" asked Hermione as Draco parked in front of a large, glowing building.

"Sure." Said Draco, accepting the spoon from Hermione.

"I'm glad that you're eating something that we both like because the whole cucumber and cream cheese thing was nasty." Said Draco when they walked up to the stand.

Hermione looked around and noticed that they were at a theater. Not the movie kind of theater but the one where they show plays. Draco was paying for two Winnie the Pooh tickets. When they walked in it was so lively and bright.

"Thank you so much!" said Hermione, embracing him in a big hug.

"Anything for you." Said Draco, kissing Hermione lightly.

They walked over to the snack stand hand-in-hand and bought gummy bears for Hermione and Draco got Dots and a soda for the both of them. The lights flickered and told them that it was time for the show to begin. Their seats were in the middle row middle seats. Lucky them. Once they got settled in Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder and he took her hand. The lights dimmed, the curtain went up and the show began.

A/A: HI ALL! I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE TOO. 3 REVIEWS PLEASE AND I NEED TO KNOW HOW SHOULD THE BABY'S ROOM BE DECORATED?

-JENNIFER


	7. Green

Hello everyone! By popular demand the room shall be green. And I've changed his name so no worries, but I'm not sure you'll like this one either. I don't own anything except the plot and some characters.

It was now later at night. Hermione and Draco were walking hand in hand around a park after eating cheeseburgers and fries.

"We have to take Sophia to a play sometime. I'm sure she'd love it." Said Hermione, placing a hand on her swollen middle.

"Yeah. How's he doing?" asked Draco, looking over at her.

"He's fine. But I don't think I like the name Presley William (Thanks prettypinkpeacock for letting me see that Presley was a horrible name, you saved him and me from humiliation.). How about Andrew Robin?" asked Hermione.

Draco thought it over for a while and then concluded that he liked the name. They walked around for a bit more and then went home, Hermione wanted to call Sophia to make sure she was all right.

(m m)

"Alright darling, you feel nice and warm or do want another log on the fire?" asked Narcissa after Lucius had tucked her in.

"I'm fine. Goodnight Nana and Pop." Said Sophia in almost a whisper.

"Goodnight darling. Sleep tight." Said Lucius kissing her forehead.

Narcissa followed and closed the purple door.

In the time that Sophia was there she played games and pretend then she took a warm bath with all this expensive stuff and then got her nails painted bright red and her hair styled with blue ribbons.

For dinner they had a typical Hogwarts feast. Peas, mashed potatoes, carrots, chicken, shepherds pie and a lot of other things. Dessert was great too, chocolate pudding with Brazilian chocolate in it. Life was good at the Malfoy Mansion.

(Ring, ring)

"Hello." Answered Narcissa.

"Hi. Um, is Sophia in bed?" asked Hermione on the other end.

"Of course dear. We gave her blankets and she played till her hearts content. She was very well behaved so no worries and she's nice and safe the sweet doll." Said Narcissa.

"Ok, thank you so much. I'll be by tomorrow morning." Said Hermione.

"Ok dear. Tell Draco I said hello. Bye."

"Bye."

Hermione hung up the phone and joined her husband upstairs.

"Is she alright?" asked Draco, sprawled out on the bed in green cotton boxers and socks.

"She's fine, they just put her down for bed." Said Hermione admiring Draco's well-defined chest and abs.

His legs were strong for gymnastics and his arms from quidditch; both sports have done him a great deed. Hermione went to her drawer and pulled out a knee length blue nightgown with short sleeves and three or four buttons at the top. Draco laid back and watched her undress; Hermione was used to this by now and didn't feel weird doing so. Once she was done Hermione went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and to wash her face.

When Hermione got back she went over to her vanity and took down her hair and let it fall down around her shoulders. Draco watched intently. And she started brushing.

"Do you want to start on Andrew's room tomorrow?" asked Hermione, starting to braid her hair.

"Sure if that's what you want to do." Said Draco, moving over so Hermione could get under the covers too.

Draco flicked his wand and the lights went out, the bright crescent moon shined in through the window. Draco took Hermione possessively in his arms and rested his hands on the small of her back. Before he went to sleep, he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes sleepily.

(Next morning on the way to Wiz-mart. ((This store sells everything. It's like a super Wal-Mart or a super Target.)) They also needed to stop by Diagon Alley.)

"Did you have fun sweetie?" asked Hermione on the way down the street.

"Yeah. Nana painted my nails for me and we played whatever I wanted." Said Sophia happily.

"That's great kiddo. We're going to name your brother Andrew, what do you think?" asked Draco, turning a corner.

Sophia thought for a moment and then gave the thumbs up. Both parents were relieved. Soon they arrived at the store. Hermione took Sophia's hand and Draco took the other while they walked up the parking lot. When they walked in they spotted Ron, Jill and Ella looking at paint colours.

"Hi Ron and Jill not Ella!" exclaimed Sophia.

Draco quickly picked her up and put a finger up to his lips to tell her to keep it down. Ron and Jill walked over. It seems as though Jill was pregnant, a lot farther off than Hermione.

"Hi guys, sorry about her. Seems as though they had a tiff at school a while ago." Said Draco, shaking Ron's hand and nodded to Jill.

"It's alright, Ella has been saying negative things about Sophia too. So what are you having? Sorry we haven't talked in a while. We were at a game in Brazil along with Harry and Ginny. We're having another girl named Lucia." Said Jill happily, placing a hand on her abdomen.

"That's great. We're having a boy named Andrew. Should be here about April and we've come to pick out his colours." Said Hermione.

"She should be with us in early March or late February. Her room is going to be yellow or something bright like that." Said Ron proudly, holding tight to Ella who was making a face at Sophia.

"Nice talking to you. Would you like to come over Tuesday night for dinner? And tell Ginny and Harry too." Said Hermione smiling brightly.

"We'd love to. See you later then." Said Jill waving.

Hermione and Draco waved back while Sophia stuck out her tongue.

"Are you still having problems with her darling?" asked Hermione when they got to the shelf.

"Yes, she's always saying that what she has is better than mine. And she said Friday that her sister was better than my brother." Said Sophia, her brow furrowed.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. She's probably jealous of what you have and she doesn't. This is a pretty shade of green what do you both think?" asked Hermione holding up a card with spring green.

Draco knew better than to disagree so he nodded. They were going to paint it with multi colours of green so that it looked nicer. Sophia picked out the next, a nice forest green. Draco picked out something similar to Slytherin green and then they went to pay for it all along with brushes, Hermione thought it would be better to do it with out magic.

(Car ride home)

Sophia had fallen asleep on the way home, her head was resting on her shoulder and her mouth was parted slightly as she breathed softly.

"She looks so innocent while she's sleeping. Don't you agree?" asked Hermione, looking back at her daughter.

"Yeah. I didn't know she could talk so much." Said Draco, placing his hand on top of Hermione's.

When they got home Hermione was trying to carry three cans at the same time (they bought two cans of all the colours.) but Draco stopped her.

"I don't think you should. Too much stress, I'll get them when I put Sophia down." Said Draco, changing her position.

Hermione nodded and put them down. She didn't really feel like arguing so she went to get some La Crème strawberry mousse yogurt and sat down on the couch. Draco went upstairs to put Sophia in her room then he went back out to finish putting the stuff away into the room diagonal from Sophia's.

"Come sit here." Said Hermione, patting a spot next to her.

Draco went to sit down and then laid his head in her lap. It was almost lunch but from having to wake up early to go and get Sophia and then drive straight to the store was tiring and still they had to go to Diagon Alley to get the room stuff. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair soothingly while they talked.

"Draco, I'm sorry." Said Hermione out of the blue.

"Sorry for what love?" asked Draco, waiting to see the answer.

"For third year when I almost cursed you and slapping you. I'm sorry." Hermione stated.

"I almost forgot about that. No need to be sorry, I most likely deserved it. I have to go get something from the store. Do you want anything?" asked Draco.

" If you don't mind, just a Fun Pack and butterbeer please." Said Hermione as he stood up.

Draco nodded. He wasn't entirely lying to her. He was going to the store, but that was so that he could pick up the invitations that Pansy had ordered for her surprise baby shower at this pretty hotel.

(30 min later, Sophia was still sleeping.)

When Draco got back Hermione was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Draco put the stuff away and came to kneel down next to her. Draco sat there and watched her sleep. Her breathing was easygoing and her pink full lips were slightly parted. As he watched there was a faint movement, in which Hermione gasped but stayed sleeping. It was Andrew's first movements at almost five months.

Draco placed his hand on the spot and Andrew kicked again. Draco bent down some until his lips were almost touching her and he whispered.

"Please be good for your mum, she's been through a lot just to get you." Said Draco, kissing the spot.

As he did so Andrew stopped moving and was still the whole while. Then Sophia woke up and started calling for him. When he stood up and moved his hand away Andrew kicked hard again waking Hermione up.

"Ow!" exclaimed Hermione, rubbing her now sore stomach.

"Maybe he wants to be a gymnast too and is trying to do flips or something?" stated Draco going up the steps.

Hermione giggled and figured that her being so tired was another wonderful gift of pregnancy. Since she hadn't talked to her own mum in a while she decided to call.

"Accio phone!" she said.

Hermione's purple jellybean phone came flying into her hands already turned on. Hermione quickly dialed the number and waited. Simon picked up the phone.

"Hello this is Simon Granger." He answered.

"Hi dad, it's me Hermione. I was just calling to say hi. How have you and mum been?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione this is a very pleasant surprise. Your mum is out of town for one of her gardening conventions in America. How is everyone, I'm doing just great." Said Simon happily.

"We're fine. Sophia was napping and so was I. Draco just got back from the store and he's checking on her. We decided to name our son Andrew." Said Hermione when Draco ran down the steps.

"That's great dear. I have to go you caught me just as I was going out to lunch. I'll call you back later." Said Simon, apologetically.

"No problem. I have to go too. Bye dad." Said Hermione.

"Bye bumblebee." Said Simon hanging up.

Hermione hung up too and looked over at Draco to see what was the problem.

"What's wrong darling?" asked Hermione.

"I think Sophia's sick and I need to find my wand." Said Draco searching around.

Hermione stood up and walked up the steps to the pink room. Sophia was lying in her bed with red cheeks and the covers pulled all the way to her small chin. Hermione tapped her daughter with her wand and waited for a telegraphic-like thermometer to pop up. When it did it showed that Sophia had a temperature of 100.

"Draco can you please call the doctor." Called Hermione.

Draco went to go do so while Hermione checked over her. There on her back and tummy were four red dots. One of the worst infections ever, chicken pox.

A/A: HEY HEY HEY! WHAT'S UP GUYS AND GALS? I'M DOING JUST GREAT, I THINK I PASSED MY MATH QUIZ TODAY, WE GOT TO USE CALCULATORS! 3 REVIEWS PLEASE.

-JENNIFER


	8. spots

Hi everyone! I got one review from prettypinkpeacok and I thank you. Glad you liked the new name. I own none of this except for some stuff.

Doctor Robin came over in no time to check Sophia over. It turned out that she had Measle Pox. It was like chicken pox and measles put together and only occurred with magic people. She mixed up some medicine and put it in a pink bottle.

"How long does this last?" asked Hermione, as they all talked downstairs.

"Well most of the time for about a week. During this time she can't go to school until most of her spots are gone. If she gets sleepy don't worry about it, it's just the medicine and the fever. Make sure she takes the entire tablespoon full." Said Dr. Robin, checking over her clipboard.

"Alright. Can baths help with the fevers and stuff? What do I give her to drink?" asked Hermione, as Draco handed her a note pad and pen.

"Yeah, baths help but not by much. Sophia would do best if she stayed in bed and not walked around so much. A lot of fluids will also keep her from getting dehydrated. If that's all I'll be on my way." She said standing up.

"Ok, thanks." Said Draco, opening the door.

She waved and appariated back to her office. Hermione just sat there thinking she'd never gotten this. But she did have Chicken pox.

"She'll be fine love. I'll start to make her lunch and you can give her a bath and get her some pj's." said Draco, helping Hermione up.

Hermione nodded and walked up the steps. Sophia was still lying in bed, her cheeks were pink with fever and her nose was red from a cold. There were more dots now on her arms and her neck.

"Come on sweetie, I'll give you a nice cooling bath and I'll put lotion on them for you. And daddy's going to get your favourite lunch alright." said Hermione, trying to pick her up.

It was a little difficult because of her protruding stomach. They walked to the bathroom, Hermione gave her wand a flick and the tub was filled with nice cool water and blue bubbles. While Sophia was trying to rest Hermione went to set up her cutest pj's and get the lotion.

"How's she doing?" asked Draco coming into the room.

"Fine, she's in the bath right now. Is her soup almost ready?" asked Hermione, not looking up.

Draco noticed that Hermione seemed a bit sad. Then Hermione sat down on the floor with her face in her hands. Draco sat down next to her, pulling his wife into his lap. He rubbed her back and rested her head on his chest.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco kissing the top of her head.

"It's my fault she's sick. If I wasn't such a horrid mother my baby wouldn't have all those little dots or have a fever or anything." Cried Hermione.

"It's not your fault. You're not a horrid mum, you're the best there ever was and anyone would be lucky to have you. (Andrew shifted) See even Andy agrees with me. This is just an illness that all kids get. There's no way it was your fault." Said Draco, rocking slightly.

Hermione cried a little more. Her emotions had become weird over the last few days and she couldn't really control them. Draco sat trying to convince her that she had nothing to do with it.

"You're too good to me. Stupid hormones making me cry over the silliest things." Said Hermione with a smile.

"I love you so much." Said Draco into her neck.

"I love you more. I've to check on Sophia." Said Hermione, trying her best to stand up.

When she couldn't Draco helped. Hermione poured cool water over her head and let her sit for a minute more. Then quickly dried her off, added after bath oatmeal scented lotion and then put pink lotion on the dots. Sophia's short dirty blonde hair stayed out dried in big ringlets.

"Mumma, can I go to school tomorrow?" asked Sophia, coughing slightly.

"I'm afraid not. Not until I can see no more spots." Said brushing away her bangs.

Draco came up shortly with a wicker tray of chicken soup and warm butterbeer in a Winnie the Pooh cup. He set everything up for her and kissed her warm forehead.

"Eat up darling, it'll help you get well. If you need anything just call." Said Draco, taking Hermione's hand and walking out of the room.

They went to have their lunch too. When they were finished they walked into the new nursery and started painting. Instead of going to the store, Hermione had a catalog and ordered what she wanted and they were ship it over when they saw fit.

"You're going to be awfully busy tomorrow. I can ask to stay home if you'd like." Said Draco, going up a ladder.

"No, I'm sure I can manage. I don't have much to do." Said Hermione, painting in soft strokes.

Draco nodded and they continued to paint. With the help of their wands the room was painted and dried. Hermione charmed the carpet to change different shades of green until she found one she liked, a dark green almost like plain green. They stood back to admire their work and checked on their daughter.

"Do you want your snack before or after I give you medicine?" asked Hermione.

When Sophia heard medicine, she went under the covers.

"No medicine. I won't have it, I refoose." Said Sophia.

Hermione and Draco smiled.

"Please take it. If you have some mum will get you a really nice treat. It's not all bad." Said Draco, he too hated the medicine and remembered when Hermione forced him to take it.

Sophia pulled the covers down to her eyes and looked at them. Hermione was holding the bottle and a spoon while Draco was kneeling beside her. Sophia's silvery hazel eyes glinted mischievously.

"I'll take it." Said Sophia.

Hermione poured the red thick, creamy liquid on the spoon and placed it in her mouth while pinching her nose. When she had swallowed it Draco conjured some water and told her to drink as much as she could.

"There that wasn't so bad was it? Try and get some rest darling. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Said Hermione, walking out.

"I'll be out for a while. Please be good and mind your mum." Said Draco kissing her chubby cheek and walking out.

Sophia grabbed her favourite prince charming rag doll and started talking to him.

"We'll get that medicine. And I'll never have to take it again. You're going to help me." Said Sophia.

The doll of course stayed quite with an annoying smile on his face. Sophia brought him closer to her and went to sleep instantly.

Hermione went to make a small mug of tea and some toast with marmalade. The tea smelled of oranges. Hermione cut a bit of lemon and took her tea and cup to the nice fluffy couch. Draco had left minutes before to give Pansy the stuff he picked up.

(Ring, ring)

Hermione got up and got the phone, it was Ginny.

"Hey Hermione, how is everything?" asked Ginny happily.

"Everything is great. Sophia's got the Measle Pox. And currently she's in bed sleeping." Said Hermione, checking behind her.

"That's horrible. I hear you're having a boy, which is great. And good news, I let Harry build that tree house for Phil the other day and now they won't come down." Said Ginny giggling.

"Yeah, my little boy just started moving around and Merlin, it hurts terribly." Said Hermione, placing a hand on the said spot.

"It'll all be over soon. So when we come over on Tuesday I'll bring something so you don't have to cook all of it yourself." Said Ginny happily.

"If you could do that, It would simply make my day. I'll be sure to rent your favourite video and favourite snacks!" Hermione said.

"Ok 'Mione, I've got to give my guys some water. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Said Ginny.

"Alright, bye." Hermione ended hanging up the phone.

45454545454545454545454 (Monday at Draco's job)

"So what is she having?" asked Pansy as Draco walked into his small office.

"A boy. We're naming him Andrew Robin. At first Hermione wanted Presley, but thank goodness she changed her mind." Said Draco, sitting at his desk.

"That's wonderful news. So does she suspect anything?" asked Pansy, sitting on a blue plush chair.

"Not a thing. She's been taking care of Sophia who has Measle Pox." Said Draco, taking out his folder of work.

"Oh, that must be tough with all the other work she has to do. Awe poor Hermione." Said Pansy, smirking at the expression on Draco's face.

It was a mixture of 'yeah right' and 'you have no idea how tough she is'. Pansy soon went back to her desk and Draco got a lot of work done before Mr. Thirsten came in.

"Good morning Mr. Thirsten, can I help you with something?" asked Draco.

"From what I hear according to Lila, you're to have a boy by the name of Andrew?" he asked.

Draco nodded with a smile on his face. He hadn't gotten this much attention since he told everyone that he was getting married.

"Well I believe congratulations are in order. Care to come for a drink after work perhaps?" said Mr. Thirsten.

"I wish I could, but Hermione would blow her top if I were late. And there's nothing worse than an angry pregnant woman.

"I believe I understand. Well nice talking to you, I must be on my way." Said Mr. Thirsten turning to leave.

Pansy came in with a notebook and pen; she had to ask Draco some stuff.

"Ok, so exactly what color is Andrew's room?"

"Different shades of green. I have to work, so just call up Hermione." Said Draco, going back to his work.

Pansy nodded and called up Hermione. Being alone, besides her sick child, had made her ready to talk to anyone.

"What kind of theme are you going with?" asked Pansy.

"I want it to be Winnie the Pooh in his early stages you know. Why all of these questions?" Hermione asked.

"Just curious is all. That's about all I ne-I mean, that's all I wanted to ask." Said Pansy.

"Ok, talk you later maybe. Bye." Said Hermione.

Pansy hung up and checked over everything.

(Home)

"Your daddy has some very strange friends. Ok, time for your medicine." Said Hermione going into her room to get the bottle.

Sophia smiled evilly for she had hidden the bottle in her toy box, where Hermione never looked. Even though she was mad with fever and covered in spots, Sophia was quite clever.

"Now where did I put it. I know it was on my vanity." Hermione said frantically.

The search for the missing bottle began.

A/M: HELLO EVERYONE. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I HAD HALF OF THIS FINISHED A LONG TIME AGO, I JUST DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING MORE. 3 REVIEWS PLEASE.

-JENNIFER


	9. Dinner party

Hi everyone! I decided that I wanted to update sooner than I said, because I was bored. Thanks for waiting for that long while. As you know, I don't own anything. Oh, I hope that you all had a great Christmas!

Hermione searched in the kitchen, the living room, her room and the bathroom with no use of finding the missing bottle. Hermione also discovered a nervous habit, she would play with her locket, when she reached up to play with it, the locket wasn't there. Finally she called Draco.

"Draco, have you seen the medicine bottle?" asked Hermione frantically.

"No, not since yesterday. Did you ask Sophia?" said Draco, typing quickly.

"I did but she says she hasn't seen it. What am I going to do, she needs that in order to get well." Said Hermione about to cry.

"It's alright Hermione. Let me speak to Sophia and I'll tell you where the bottle is." Said Draco.

Hermione gave the phone to her daughter and sat down waiting for the answer. Sophia quickly responded and got the bottle out of her toy box, spoon and all. Then she gave the phone back to Hermione.

"You didn't yell at her did you?" asked Hermione, getting everything ready.

"No, I just simply explained that unless she find the bottle she was going to have to get a shot and she hates those more than anything." Said Draco, very proud of himself.

"Thanks. I'll see you when you get home all right. Bye sweetie." Said Hermione.

Draco said his good byes and hung up the phone.

(Later that night.)

Sophia was sitting on the couch watching some cartoons and Hermione was in the kitchen. Soon Draco came home. Sophia ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"Hi daddy! I missed you today." Said Sophia, kissing his cheek.

"I missed you too. I got you something." Said Draco putting her down.

Draco pulled a white box out of thin air and handed it to Sophia. Hermione came out of the kitchen to see what it was. Sophia opened it and out jumped a brown kitty.

"Thanks so much daddy! I love it!" exclaimed Sophia jumping up again.

"A cat Draco?" questioned Hermione.

"Yeah, I had one when I was her age. You had one in your third year." Said Draco, smirking.

"Please mumma, can I keep him? Please." Pleaded Sophia.

Hermione thought about this for a moment. She looked at the cute kitten and saw how happy it made Sophia and caved in.

"Sure you can keep him. Take care of him please, unlike your poor fish or frog." Said Hermione going back into the kitchen.

"So what are you going to name him?" asked Draco, putting up his coat and taking off his shoes.

"His name is going to be Coke." Said Sophia.

When she said that, the shiny nametag that already had the address on it now said Coke. While Sophia showed Coke around the house Draco went into the kitchen with Hermione. Draco put his arms around her.

" How was your day?" asked Hermione, stirring something green.

"It was the same, I got my article done and it should be out in tomorrows paper. How about you?" said Draco.

"Nothing much, just cleaning and trying to get some rest. I lost my locket again and I can't find it." Said Hermione, turning around.

Draco pulled a blue box out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione. Inside was her locket but there was something different about it. There were three small stones along the side. The biggest was in the shape of a heart and aquamarine for March. One smaller was in a heart too and turquoise and the smallest was a diamond.

"Do you like it?" asked Draco.

"I don't get it." Stated Hermione.

"Well the aquamarine is my birthstone because I was born in March, the turquoise one is for Sophia because she was born in December and the smallest is for Andrew because he'll most likely be born in April." Said Draco.

"I love it, thank you so much." Said Hermione, giving him a hug and kissing him passionately.

"I love you." Said Draco softly.

"I love you more. I've got to finish dinner, so go do something." Said Hermione shooing him out of the kitchen.

Hermione opened the locket and there was a picture of Draco and Sophia the year before at a picnic and the other side was a picture of Draco just smiling at her. Soon dinner was done, they ate warm lime soup and for dessert they had heart shaped sugar cookies.

(Tuesday night)

Sophia's recovery was very quick. All of her spots were almost gone. Hermione was in the kitchen with a cute yellow dress and an apron trying to make meat loaf. Ginny was bringing the dessert and mashed potatoes. Draco was out back lighting candles and cleaning all the dead leaves in black slacks and a white button up shirt. Sophia was cleaning her room sort of and trying to find her white shoes to match her adorable baby blue dress with tons of layers under it.

"You did a great job. Need any more help?" asked Hermione, coming outside.

The apron was gone and she looked beautiful. Hermione walked over to him and noticed that his collar was messed up. As all wives do she fixed it and then admired her work.

"Thanks. I think I have everything set out here. Do you need any help inside?" asked Draco, coming inside.

" Maybe. I'm not too sure about Sophia's room, the bathroom has been cleaned I have the video's and other stuff. Coke's been fed and his litter box has been cleaned an--." Started Hermione.

Draco kissed her softly in the middle of her words. Hermione kissed him back and then Sophia came downstairs and eyed her parents. Then without warning she yelled.

"My hair is messed up mumma!"

Draco and Hermione broke away and looked down at her smiling face. Hermione smiled and fixed her hair before someone knocked on the door. It was the Weasley's. Jill's middle had grown a lot bigger since their last meeting.

"Hi, please come in. Ginny and Harry should be here soon." Said Draco, checking his watch.

The Weasley's walked in and had a comforting feeling looking around the quaint house. Sophia came rushing over to them and jumped into Ron's arms.

"Hi Ron! Daddy got me a kitten the other day. His name is Coke and mumma tells me stories about you all the time." Said Sophia happily.

"Oh really. Well you're a lucky girl; Ella can't have a cat because of her frog. Did Hermione tell you about our 5th year?" asked Ron sitting down.

Sophia shook her head and so Ron began the story. Ella said her greetings to Hermione and Draco and joined them in the story.

"I'm sorry about her. She does that to everyone." Said Hermione, as the rest sat on the remaining seats.

"It's no trouble. I'm sure Ron doesn't mind. Ella stopped doing that after she declared herself a princess. Now she has to always have her crown and a fluffy dress." Said Jill with a smile.

"Sophia insists on taking Coke with her everywhere. But I don't really mind as long as he doesn't get lost." Said Draco, looking over at his daughter.

(Knock, knock)

"That must be Ginny and Harry." Said Hermione, about to stand when Draco got up first.

"It's alright, I got it. Just relax." Said Draco, going to the door.

Draco opened it and there stood the last remaining friends. Ginny was holding a wicker basket of nice smelling foods and Harry came up behind her with a tired looking Phil.

"Hi guys. Sorry we're a bit late, Phil was at the Burrow and didn't want to leave." Said Ginny handing her coat to Draco.

"No problem, glad you came." Said Hermione, going to give them hugs.

Hermione carried the basket into the kitchen and got everything set up for dinner. Ginny and Jill followed. The kids listened to the rest of the story and then went upstairs to Sophia's room. The guys turned on the TV to watch the end of a quidditch game.

"I've noticed that Draco has been doing a lot for you lately. Did he do something wrong or is it because you're pregnant?" asked Jill as Hermione got down plates and cups.

"I think it's because of the baby. He was the same way with Sophia. Always clouding over me to make sure that I was all right. It's sweet but it can also become a bother." Said Hermione, setting the table.

"Harry was the same way too. You know, we're trying for another baby too. I think since he didn't have any siblings as he was growing up, at least his son should right?" said Ginny, leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

"That's great. It took me a while before I got Andrew. Draco was so happy, Sophia not so much. I think it's because she knew that she wasn't going to be the only one anymore. But now she's cool with it." Said Hermione.

As Hermione turned around her locket glinted, catching both females' attention.

"Hermione what happened to your locket?" asked Jill, rubbing her tummy.

"Oh, Draco got three birthstones put in it. His is the biggest, then Sophia and then Andrew. Isn't beautiful. At first I thought I had lost it. Turns out that he had it." Said Hermione.

Soon it was dinnertime. Everyone came to the table and started helping themselves to the wonderful dinner before them. Hermione's meatloaf was great along with Ginny's potatoes. There was also corn, rolls, and green beans. For dessert Ginny had made lemon pie with lots of whipped cream. Hermione added yogurt to hers.

When dinner was over everyone, except the kids, went upstairs to a circular attic with a hard wood floor, couches, fluffy chairs, and a blow out entertainment center. It was like a hang out place. On the other side was wall to wall shelves of books. Draco had it put in during their first year of marriage. Hermione had popcorn made and some drinks in a cooler. Draco put in the movie that Hermione picked out for Ginny. Hermione had a box of yogurt on stand by.

"So did you get the movie?" asked Ginny when the lights went dim.

"Of course. I got your favourite one out of the three." Hermione whispered.

They were watching, Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. That was Ginny's all time favourite movie. (My sister got the special addition DVD for Christmas and we watched the cast commentary yesterday. It's really funny, if you have the DVD watch it! Every member is there!)

(Later that night)

Hermione was finished cleaning the dishes and Draco was tucking Sophia in. Hermione went to go and kiss her goodnight when she noticed a ting of pain in her lower back. Draco noticed and took her hand.

WARNING: I DON'T OWN WHAT'S COMING UP, I GOT IT FROM 'VANILLA DREAMS'

"Where are we going?" asked Hermione, holding back a yawn.

"To make you feel better." Said Draco, leading her into their room.

"I'm not in the mood tonight sweetie." Said Hermione.

"I know, here just lay down on your stomach."

Hermione gave him a questioning look. Draco understood what she meant and made a part of the bed sink in so she could comfortably lie down. Hermione took off her dress and relaxed a bit. Draco was searching around for something until he found it. He straddled Hermione's back and poured a bit of vanilla smelling oil on her back and began messaging. All of the tension was slowly releasing.

"Are you feeling any better now?" whispered Draco.

"A lot better thank you." Hermione said back.

While she was changing Draco fixed the bed and got changed too. They kissed good night and slept soundly.

A/M: HI EVERYONE! SORRY AGAIN ABOUT THE LONG WAIT. I WENT TO SEE SERIES OF UNFORTUNANTE EVENTS A FEW DAYS AGO. IT MATCHES THE BOOKS REALLY WELL, EXCEPT FOR SOME PARTS. 3 REVIEWS PLEASE!


	10. A Job

Hi all! I hope you liked the last chapter, so now for a new one. I don't own anything so please don't ask but some characters and places belong to none other than yours truly.

Since Sophia was well enough for school and Draco had to go to work; Hermione, Ginny, and Jill went out for breakfast.

"I have this great idea, how about we get jobs or something?" stated Hermione, while they were driving down the street.

"That would be kind of fun, except I'm not too good with jobs." Said Jill.

"Well I know I could probably work at the Twins' joke shop or at the Three Broomsticks." Said Ginny.

"I'd like to work where I could be a big help. I could work in an office or in THAT DINER RIGHT THERE!" exclaimed Hermione, pointing at a cute diner right at the corner.

They walked in and there was a sign saying that they needed a new waitress for a few hours in the morning and afternoon. Hermione jumped at the chance to get the job. So she filled out the form and would start work the next morning. The girls ate and went to look for Jill's best line of work.

(2 hours later)

"How about at the video store. You've seen like every movie there and could be a big help?" questioned Ginny.

Jill took the offer and got excepted. Ginny already knew the twins would have to give her a job so they didn't bother going. After dropping her friends off, Hermione went to visit her parents.

78787878

"Hi darling! I've missed you!" exclaimed Daphnie, taking her up in a big motherly hug.

"I've missed you both too. Where is dad by the way?" asked Hermione, looking around.

"He went to visit Sabrina, she's got the flu and I couldn't go so he went for me. I see you've gotten bigger." Said Daphine, admiring her daughter.

"Just six more months and I'll have my boy. I got a job today." Hermione said happily.

Daphine sat down next to her daughter and allowed Hermione to rest her head on her lap and Daphine ran her fingers through her hair softly. (My sort-of mommy used to do that to me.)

"That's wonderful sweetheart. Does Draco know yet?" asked Daphine.

"No, I'm going to tell him when he gets home from work tonight. Oh, did you notice my improved locket?" asked Hermione happily.

Daphine examined it and noticed the stones and smiled.

"Your husband spoils you. You were very lucky to find such a great friend when you did." Daphine said softly.

"Well mum, not everyone can have great husbands like ours can they?" questioned Hermione, smiling brightly.

Daphine thought this over for a moment and giggled.

"No, they can't. Want some cookies, I'm afraid I made too many." Said Daphine standing up, after Hermione sat up.

Hermione followed her mum into the kitchen and saw the yummy sugar cookies sitting, still warm on the baking sheet.

"I know you want some, so please help yourself. I was going to bring them over today." Said Daphine, giggling at Hermione.

Hermione stayed for about an hour. Before she left Simon came home. She had just enough time to give him a hug and kiss before rushing to pick Sophia up.

(School)

Sophia was standing under the porch with her cute transparent raincoat and blue boots. The rain came down harder as Hermione drove up.

"Mumma where were you. I was almost the last one there!" exclaimed Sophia, her cheeks turning red from the cold rain.

"I'm sorry darling, I truly am. I went to visit my mum today, I got you and daddy some cookies." Said Hermione, driving quickly through the rain.

Sophia no longer mad at her mom ate one and took a sip of warm tea. When they got home Sophia threw all of her things on the floor and ran upstairs. Hermione was left behind to pick them up.

"Hey Hermione. What did you do today?" asked Draco, leading her to the couch with him.

"I went to breakfast with Ginny and Jill and I went to visit mum. And I got a job! Isn't that great?" Hermione said kind of quickly, sitting on Draco's lap.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Working isn't all that great, you'll be terribly busy." Draco said, hoping to talk her out of it.

"I can do anything. I'm Hermione remember." Said Hermione happily.

"Fine, when something happens don't come crying to me." Draco said, in an offhand voice.

They argued for a while until Hermione got up and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

"I'll be at work only in the morning and an hour into the afternoon then I'll come home. Every other day except for tomorrow, so you'll be home alone." Said Hermione, stirring a pot of Puttanesca sauce.

Sophia came running into the kitchen holding up a picture of the three of them. Hermione took it and looked the cute picture over. There was Draco, her, and Sophia and Hermione guessed that the little blue dot was Andrew.

"This is wonderful sweetheart. You did this all by yourself?" asked Draco, picking her up.

"Yeah, we had to paint pictures of our families and this is mine." Said Sophia, playing with her loose tooth.

"Seems as though that loose tooth is giving you a lot of trouble. Let me see what I can do." Said Hermione.

Hermione reached up and tugged on Sophia's loose tooth gently. When she opened her hand there was a small tooth sitting in her hand.

"Wow, my tooth came out! Now the Tooth Fairy is coming!" exclaimed Sophia.

"And soon you'll get big girl teeth. Go wash your hands and come back down for dinner please." Said Draco, putting her down.

Sophia ran upstairs while Draco set the table and Hermione put the tooth in a safe place. While checking on the bread in the oven, Draco spun Hermione around and kissed her softly.

"We didn't greet properly." Said Draco.

Hermione smiled and went to put the food in everyone's bowl. Dinner was expressed as well and for dessert the sugar cookies that Daphnie had made. Hermione and Draco went to tuck Sophia in and Hermione had to stay behind to tell her a story.

"What story was it this time?" asked Draco, sitting under the covers shirtless.

"Beauty and the Beast. She seems to be favoring that lately. Oh, the furniture is coming tomorrow. Will you set it up for me?" asked Hermione, getting into bed.

"Of course. And yes I know where you want everything to go." Said Draco closing his book.

Hermione looked over at Draco while resting her head on her hand. Hermione reached up and ran her finger down the side of his face and across his lips.

"You're so totally adorable. How did no other girl get to you first?" said Hermione smiling.

"Because they're not you." Draco said with a smirk.

After a few moments silence Draco turned and tickled Hermione until they both couldn't breathe. Soon they went to sleep for an hour or two until Hermione felt someone watching her.

Draco turned on the light and Sophia was standing next to the bed in cute yellow pj's. A long sleeved shirt with a blue star, long baggy pants with lots of little blue stars and yellow socks with a star on the fold over.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Hermione sitting up.

"I'm afraid of the Tooth Fairy. And my Prince Charming doll isn't any help." Sophia stated, her bottom lip trembling.

"Do you want to sleep with us?" asked Draco, remembering what his parents had done.

Sophia nodded and crawled in-between her parents. Hermione kissed Sophia's forehead and rubbed her back soothingly until she fell asleep. The next morning Hermione woke up and got dressed in comfortable pants and a tight blue shirt due to her rounding stomach.

"I'll be home soon. Bye." Said Hermione, kissing Draco goodbye as she and Sophia got into her car.

(Diner)

"Ok Hermione this is your nametag and you're welcome to wear whatever you want to work, except anything revealing. I'm Betty and you have every three tables, this is your order pad and apron, worship these." Said Betty, the lady behind the cash register.

"Thanks." Said Hermione going over to her first table.

It looked like a bunch of collage guys. (This was a Muggle diner)

"Hi, I'm Hermione. I'll be your waitress this morning, what can I get you to drink?" Hermione said, looking around the table.

"Well I don't know about anything to drink but I would like a bite of you. I'm Sean by the way." Said the guy.

Trying to ignore them, Hermione continued.

"What would you like to drink?" asked Hermione again, her cheeks turning red.

"You're awfully beautiful you know, I'm Chris." Said the guy next to Sean.

"My husband and daughter think so too. You know what, I don't care if you are a paying customer. I'm not taking this anymore!" said Hermione, walking away.

"Something wrong Hermione? Your face is really flustered." Said Betty, ringing up someone's check.

"Just them. I'm alright though, don't tell me they're the kind of people who come by everyday." Asked Hermione.

"They come every other day. Lucky you, you only got to see them today. I'll take that table and you can move on to another one." Said Betty, taking an order pad.

Hermione thanked her and continued on with her day. It went by extremely fast, maybe it was because she was always needed. When she was at home and all the work was done Hermione had noting to do except wait. Soon it was time to go home.

(Home)

"Draco honey, I'm home." Said Hermione, when she came inside.

There was no answer. Hermione put all her stuff away and walked outside. Draco was riding that one wild horse around the valley. Draco had gotten the horse broken in when Sophia was born for her safety. Hermione walked up to him and petted the horse named Rusty.

"How did work go?" asked Draco, hoping down.

"It was extremely tiring but I have to go back tomorrow for regular schedule." Said Hermione.

Hermione stood on her toes to kiss him and they walked in together. She then told Draco all about work and the people she met. When Hermione got to the part about the guys Draco's temper got the better of him.

"Sweetie, It's alright. I don't have to be around them anymore because they come in on the days that I'm off. If you want to talk with them, fine but no wands or anything. They're Muggles." Said Hermione, taking off her shoes.

"If that's what you want. Oh, I've got something to show you." Said Draco, leading Hermione upstairs.

They went up to Andrew's room and Hermione looked around. Everything was cherry wood and smelled kind of good. The crib was set up against the window and had Winnie the Pooh sheets and a cute mobile of honey jars and bees. There was also a nice rocking chair and changing table. There currently were no clothes and other baby things because you normally get them at a baby shower.

The Shower would take place, when Hermione got off work the next day.

A/N: HI ALL! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I MYSELF DIDN'T THINK IT WORKED TOO WELL. 3 REVIEWS PLEASE.

-JENNIFER


	11. Baby Shower

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long for the update, I just didn't feel up to typing but I have great ideas for the next few chapters and they should be up soon. I don't own anything.

Hermione got up the next morning for work after Draco got up for work and Sophia went to school. Little did she know but at lunch she would get a wonderful surprise.

(A little later)

"Do you need a break Hermione?" asked Betty.

"I'm alright. Just a bit tired, I was up kind of late." Said Hermione yawning deeply.

Betty smiled and continued her work. A big surprise, Draco came to the diner.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione walking over to him.

"Just stopped by to say hi." Said Draco kissing her.

They stayed like that for a second or two. The employees and some customers were watching with a warm feeling at seeing a couple so happy. When they pulled away, Hermione was chewing gum.

"Want your gum back?" asked Hermione playfully.

"You can keep it. You want to meet with Pansy when you get off in a bit?" asked Draco, checking the wall clock.

"Sure I'd love to." Said Hermione.

Hermione continued with her work, and changed into a white turtleneck, black and blue striped leggings white socks and blue heels.

Pansy was waiting outside a big hotel for them.

"Hermione sorry about this, put on this blind fold and we'll guide you." Said Pansy putting a cloth over Hermione's face.

They walked for a while before Hermione heard them come to a door.

"Ok, when we say three you can take the blindfold off. 1…2…3!" exclaimed Draco.

Hermione looked around and saw everyone from Draco's job, the Malfoy's, her parents and friends. Hermione gave both friends big hugs.

"What do you think? This was all planned by yours truly." Pansy said, very happy with herself.

"Thank you so much. And to think, I was going to stay home today." Hermione said giving Pansy another hug.

"No problem, go have fun." Pansy stated, going off to talk to someone.

The room was huge with blue and white streamers. There was a big banner that said: WELCOME BABY ANDREW! Draco stuck close behind her as they talked and met people. Before long it was time to play games.

"Ok, we all know that babies make messes in their diapers. But what we don't know is what it is. This game is a bunch of diapers and only by smell and sight you're suppose to figure out what it is. Then we'll see who got them right. Begin." Pansy said, pointing to the long table of diapers.

(15 min later)

"Let's see what we got. Draco and Hermione first." Said Pansy, pointing to the couple.

"For number 1: mustard."

"2: applesauce."

"3: honey."

And so on…

More people went and seemed as though Narcissa and Lucius were the closest. Next they played 'baby'. Where you have a necklace and you're not suppose to say baby the entire time, if you do you have to give up your necklace to the person that made you say it. Molly Weasley lost hers to Hermione first.

(Almost 2 hours later)

After having cake and more games it was time to open presents. First Hermione and Draco opened one from Pansy.

"My goodness this is big, wonder what it could be?" asked Hermione.

When they were done it was a singing baby swing. A lot better than the one they had for Sophia. Soon they had tons of Pooh blankets, sheets, toys, clothes, monitors, and a whole lot more. Soon the shower was over and everyone had to go, leaving Hermione, Draco, and Pansy.

"Thank you so much Pansy. I had a lot of fun." Said Hermione, all of her presents shrunk in her purse.

"Don't mention it. Ok Draco I'll see you Friday." Said Pansy getting into her car.

Draco and Hermione drove to pick up Sophia in two separate cars and then straight home.

(The next day.)

Sophia was spending the day with Ginny and Phil while Hermione and Draco tried to set up Andrew's room.

"Just a little more to the left." Hermione said up to Draco as he tried to put a pillow-like honey pot.

"How about this?" asked Draco for the thousandth time.

This had been going on for a while now. Hermione couldn't seem to make up her mind.

"No, I think it was better over there no wait bring it down some more. Not that far!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well heck Hermione, you do it then!" Draco yelled and jumped down the ladder.

Hermione's bottom lip trembled and her nose turned pink. (My cousin does this when she's about to cry) Draco looked at her and then suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone then." Said Hermione wiping away some tears as she walked out of the room.

Before long Draco heard the front door close. Not being able to continue his work Draco went to look for his wife. He found her sitting on a rock on a creek edge.

"What do you want?" Hermione snapped.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. And to say that I was sorry." Draco almost whispered.

"Are you sure it wasn't because you felt guilty or are you really sorry?" asked Hermione, in the same snappy tone.

" I'm truly sorry." Said Draco moving up to Hermione.

Hermione looked over at Draco and stared for a second or two. Then decided to invite him onto her rock.

"I'm sorry too. I know I can be a pain in the butt sometimes." Hermione stated looking at the small minnows swim in the creek.

Draco silently agreed with her. Silent because he didn't want to have to go through this again. Soon Harry came over with Sophia and her school stuff. Draco was over at his parents' house just visiting.

" Hi mumma and daddy! Thank you Harry." Said Sophia, her curly hair in a mess of a ponytail.

"We were happy to have you over." Said Harry stepping in.

"She wasn't much trouble was she?" asked Hermione, picking up her daughter.

"Never. Phil just loves having her over. So how are you feeling? Harry asked sitting down.

"I'm alright, except my inside is all in knots." Said Hermione, moving her hand softly across her growing mid-section.

Harry smiled and they talked for a bit more before he had to go.

"Sorry to leave like this but Ginny will start to worry.

Hermione walked out to the car with him and saw that he left all right and then began dinner.

"How was your day darling?" Hermione asked Sophia as they both made dinner.

"I had a lot of fun! At school we learned all of the planets and we had a real Seer come in today." Said Sophia, handing her mother carrots.

"Did you a Phil get along today as well?" Hermione also asked while adding cooked noodles to a big yellow bowl.

"Yeah, we went into his tree house and played with his dads Chocolate Frog cards." Answered Sophia, scratching her small nose and getting sour cream on her face instead.

Soon Draco came home. He walked into the kitchen and saw the both of them cooking and didn't want to interrupt them. Soon dinner was ready.

"What is this exactly Hermione?" asked Draco, looking over his plate.

"Well, it's shredded carrots, noodles, sour cream, celery bits, olive oil, chicken and some other stuff. I found it in a magazine the other day and I wanted to try it. You don't like it?" Hermione stated looking over at him questionably.

"It's alright. Just wondering what it was. Do you like it Sophia?" asked Draco turning to his daughter.

"It's good if you only eat the good stuff. I like the noodles and chicken." Said Sophia getting stuff all over her face and surprisingly in her curly locks.

When dinner was over Hermione and Draco gave her a bath and washed her hair. Then Draco tucked her in and read her a story. When Sophia finally fell asleep both parents came to sit and admire her.

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Hermione tousling Sophia's hair softly.

"I knew she had to be. Her mum is pretty enough." Said Draco looking over at Hermione.

Instead of a response Hermione kissed Draco lightly and gave him a warm hug.

"Thank you." Said Hermione into his shirt.

"For what?" Draco asked as they walked to their room.

"For everything." Said Hermione, changing her clothes.

From the side you could tell Hermione had grown a lot in the last few months. Draco stared for a few moments just thinking things over and caught Hermione off guard.

"What?" she asked startled.

"Nothing, I've just noticed how much you've grown in the last few months. When's the next check-up by the way?" Draco said; he too was now changing.

"Tomorrow an hour after dropping off Sophia." Said Hermione, climbing into bed.

Draco nodded and got into bed beside her. As Hermione turned over she winced.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked sitting up quickly.

"Nothing. My chest is just a little more sensitive now. No big deal. Love you." Said Hermione.

"Love you too." Draco answered back cutting off the lights with a flick of his wand.

A/N: I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLY LONG WAIT. I WAS JUST SO BUSY WITH MY NEW FRIENDS THAT I FORGOT ABOUT YOU GUYS. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I'LL UPDATE SOON. I PROMISE.

-JENNIFER


	12. Mr Thirsten

I told you I'd update soon! Hope you like this chapter. Well I don't own anything, so on with the story.

Sophia was dressed and fed by Draco, since Hermione didn't feel like waking up that cold and foggy morning.

"Daddy, what's wrong with mumma?" asked Sophia, as Draco tried to make breakfast.

"It's nothing princess. I guess it's a mummy thing." said Draco, putting a bowl of porridge on the table.

Sophia ate her food with honey and washed it down with a big cup of milk. Draco then hurried her to school, because she was a bit late.

" Nana and Pop are coming to pick you up today. Me and mum will pick you up later, be good." Said Draco through the window.

Sophia got up to the door and waved. Draco waved back and drove off. When he got home Hermione was in the shower and he decided to join her.

"Did Sophia get to school alright?" asked Hermione, washing her hair.

"Yeah. I told her what the plan was. So what are you getting checked on today?" asked Draco, washing in 'old spice' body wash.

"Just that Andrew is doing alright and I have to pick how I want to have him. That's about it." Said Hermione, rinsing all the soap off.

Hermione got out and got dressed while Draco stayed in the shower a bit longer. After both were ready the headed off in Hermione's white convertible with the hood up, of course.

(Doctors office)

"Hi Liza." Said Hermione sitting down and picking up a magazine.

Draco looked around the room questionably. He never liked going into any form of a doctor's office.

"Ok Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy Dr. Olsen will see you now." Said Liza opening up the door.

Hermione had to pull Draco into the room with her because he wouldn't go in. Dr. Olsen was sitting in her chair waiting for them to come in.

"Please have a seat. Hermione, if you would be so kind as to lie down for me please." She said, getting the monitor ready.

Hermione did as she was told and lifted her shirt halfway.

"So how have you been feeling?" she asked, her pen writing down Hermione's words.

"I'm alright. Just a bit more tired and I've lost a lot of taste for a few things. Like yogurt, I hate it now." Said Hermione, giggling because of the coolness of the gel.

Soon a picture appeared on screen, Draco came to have a better look and to hold Hermione's hand.

"This is your son. See his head and that is his spinal cord." Said Dr. Olsen pointing to the said parts.

"He's getting so big." Draco stated quietly.

Hermione smiled inwardly and looked at the picture. Hermione then got cleaned off and some pictures were printed.

"So do you know where you want to have him yet?" asked Dr. Olsen, taking control of the pen.

"Well I wanted to try a birthing center. I really thought it over a lot. And I'm pretty sure that's what I want." Said Hermione, now sitting next to Draco.

"That's a great choice. My oldest son was born in the one down the street, great place." Said Dr. Olsen, writing everything down.

They talked a bit more then the check up was over. A new one was scheduled for the week after Christmas.

(December, 2 days before Sophia's 6th birthday. Sorry about the jump, I don't want the story too long)

Hermione had grown a lot over the last few weeks. Her baby was due in 4 months and she could hardly wait.

(At Work, Sophia was at work with her because they had no school)

"Your daughter is simply precious." Said a customer when Hermione went to take their food orders.

"Thank you. She wasn't bothering you was she?" asked Hermione, worriedly.

"Never. Don't stress so much, you might go into premature labor. What is it going to be?" asked the lady.

"A boy. He's due in April." Said Hermione, when Sophia came up behind her.

"Hello mumma! Will gave me a quarter and I got gum from the machine." Said Sophia, skipping about.

"Tell him thank you and please stay away from the stoves." Hermione called after her.

Hermione finally took their orders and went to look for Sophia. But Betty stopped her.

"Chill out sweetie. A 23-year-old shouldn't have heart attacks. She's a little girl, let her have fun. Maybe she'll take a nap." Said Betty, at these words Andrew kicked.

"I think Andrew agrees with you. Has she told you what she wants for lunch yet?" asked Hermione, a hand supporting her back.

"I don't think she has. I thought I saw her talking to two guys outside with ginger and black hair." Said Betty going to another table.

Hermione quickly went outside and saw that Sophia was talking to Harry and Ron, who just got back from practice.

"Hey Hermione. You look like you haven't taken a good rest in a while." Said Ron.

"Well geez thanks. What are you guys doing here?" asked Hermione, leading them in.

" Well it's lunch, I'm hungry and one of my best friends works here." Said Harry, sitting at a table with Sophia and Ron.

Hermione laughed and took their orders. Soon Ron and Harry left and Sophia was napping on one of the tables, softened by blankets and pillows. Draco came by to help Hermione home.

(When Draco got home)

" Hi sweetie." Said Hermione, sitting on the couch watching TV with Sophia.

"Hi daddy! I had fun at mumma's work today!" exclaimed Sophia, jumping into her dad's arms.

Draco too sat down on Hermione's other side. They kissed hello and then sent Sophia upstairs. Draco kissed Hermione's jaw line and along her neck and then came back to her lips. But before going further Hermione questioned him.

"What did you do?" asked Hermione, cutting off the TV.

"Well Mr. Thirsten invited us over for dinner tonight and…I said…yes." Draco said waiting for the explosion.

Hermione ran this over in her mind and then jumped up.

"When do we have to be there. I have to give Sophia a bath and everything." Hermione stated frantically.

"Don't worry about it. Do what you need to do and I'll try and make pudding." Said Draco, going into the kitchen.

Hermione spent the next hour dressing herself and Sophia. By the end they were both dressed and Hermione was trying to pull Sophia's curly hair into a nice ponytail. The pudding Draco was trying to make was turning out all right except he added a bit too much whipped cream.

(The car)

"Ok no need to be nervous, he probably wants to congratulate you on a job well done." Said Hermione, playing with the zipper of her purse.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Everything will be just great." Draco stated, not sounding too sure of himself.

Soon they were at Mr. Thirsten's house. It resembled the Dursley home with a perfect square lawn and house. Draco went and knocked on the door while Hermione held the pudding and Sophia looked adorable. A nice well-rounded lady answered the door. They suspected her to be Mrs. Thirsten.

"Well hello. I'm Trista, dinners about ready. Please come in and make yourselves welcome." Said Trista, taking the pudding off Hermione's hands.

They walked into the warm living room with beautiful furniture and a nice fire blazing. Mr. Thirsten was waiting for them.

"Welcome Draco. Glad that you could bring your whole family." Mr. Thirsten said whole-heartedly.

Draco couldn't think of anything to say. His mouth had gone dry. Hermione decided to step in for him.

"Thank you for inviting us. Your home is simply beautiful." Hermione stated, looking around the room once more.

Trista came walking in and sat next to her husband.

"Draco, your wife and daughter are simply lovely." Said Trista, smoothening (I don't think that's a word, well it is now) her skirt.

"Thank you. This is Hermione and Sophia." Draco said point to the said people.

"Well, you're probably wondering why I've asked you over. It's a matter of your position at the office." Mr. Thirsten stated in a business tone.

"Is daddy getting into trouble?" Sophia asked her mother in a whisper.

"I don't know sweetheart. Let's hope not." Hermione answered back.

"We only have very few skilled employees working for the Daily Prophet. Some of them get noticed all the time and others we just have to let go."

"Mr. Malfoy, you're one of those people that have to get laid off. I'm very sorry to loose you." Said Mr. Thirsten.

"Why am I getting laid off sir? If that's ok to ask?" Draco questioned.

"So that you can move to Daily Prophet headquarters in Diagon Alley of course. You've been promoted." Said Mr. Thirsten happily.

Draco's attitude grew happier. He wasn't getting fired he was getting promoted! Hermione was also happy, she kissed him lightly and Sophia joined in the happiness.

"Thank you Mr. Thirsten. Thank you so much." Draco said, giving one of his rare smiles.

"I didn't do a single thing. They've read your papers and looked over your resume. They called me this morning and you start work next week, so you have the whole week off." Mr. Thirsten said with great enthusiasm.

Dinner was a lot more enjoyable now that the good news had been stated. There was a chicken, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, and rolls. Draco's pudding was also a success. Then the family's gathered in the living room again for small talk. Sophia rested in Draco's arms while the adults spoke. That dinner had gone just as expected. Hermione was right; there was nothing to worry about.

A/N: HEY, HEY, HEY! I TOLD YOU IT WOULDN'T BE THAT LONG. I HAVE FCAT WRITES TOMORROW (Tuesday, February 8, 2005). I HAVE TO WIRTE AN ESSAY AND ANSWER SOME LANGUAGE ARTS QUESTIONS. WISH ME LUCK.

-JENNIFER


	13. The Pencil

Hello everyone! Sorry it's a bit late for this new chapter. I've been kind of busy planning my birthday party. I'm turning 15 on the 23rd! But my party is on the 19th. I don't own anything so let's get on with the story.

(New Year's Eve. I wanted to skip some, sorry.)

Hermione woke up in the late afternoon. She stretched and felt the warm sun on her face from the slightly open windows. Hermione looked over next to her and saw Sophia sleeping soundly under the covers. Draco must have put her there when he left for work. As not to wake her daughter Hermione slipped silently out of the room.

There was a note on the kitchen table.

'Hermione, sorry I wasn't there this morning. I had to go in early because Mrs. Carmicle wanted my article in by tonight. I promise I'll be home soon. Sorry about Sophia, she wanted to be with you when I left. See you soon.

Draco Malfoy'

Hermione smiled at the neatly printed letters and went to start a late lunch. Sophia came down a little later.

"Hi mumma! Can I ride horses today?" asked Sophia, now six years old.

"Of course sweetie. After you eat and put on your clothes I get everything set up for you." Said Hermione when the phone rang.

Sophia ran to the blue wall phone and answered.

(Conversation)

"Hi. I'm Sophia Malfoy. Do you want to speak with mumma?" Sophia stated.

"Yes I would please. Tell her it's Jill please would you darling?" said Jill on the other end.

Sophia handed the phone to her mom and sat back on the couch.

"Hi Jill. Sorry she likes answering the phone now. Of course we wouldn't mind having her. I'm sure Sophia would love to have a sleepover. I don't think Draco would mind either. Ok, see you soon. Bye." Said Hermione hanging up the phone while setting the table.

"What happened mumma? Who's coming over?" asked Sophia owl eyed.

"Well, Ella's coming to spend the night with us until the 2nd of January because her parents are going out of town for their anniversary." Said Hermione, pushing Sophia closer to the table.

Sophia didn't seem too happy about the news but didn't say anything while eating her lunch. After eating Hermione bathed and dressed her for outside. There had been a new snowfall that night, the 7th one of the year.

(Later that night)

Draco was home and was helping Hermione clean the house for their guest.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" asked Draco, picking up some small toys.

"I'm not too sure. Why do they hate each other all of a sudden? I should think that their little tiff would be over now." Said trying to thaw out some meat.

"I should think so. Do we place them in the same room?" asked Draco, the corners of his mouth twitching in a wanting smile.

Hermione caught on and smiled.

"Oh you. You don't think her next baby and Andrew are going to feud too? That would be horrible." Said Hermione, placing a hand on her tummy feeling her baby kick.

"Oh Hermione, don't worry so much. Everything will be all right; all kids have fights with each other. It's in their nature." Said Draco, rubbing her shoulders.

Hermione gave in and continued to clean. Next they cleaned Sophia's room. Sophia, not wanting to have a guest in the first place sat in her rocking chair with an evil look on her face. Before long the Weasley's arrived.

"Thanks so much you guys. This might be my last outing before my due date." Said Jill smiling at them.

Ron was following close behind watching his wife's every breath.

"It was no problem. Hermione's upstairs getting the room ready right now." Draco said, then dropping his voice to a whisper. " Hermione's still worried that Ella and Sophia won't get along again because of the little fight they had. Any breakthroughs?"

"Well not really. We can't seem to figure out what the problem is. We'll have to discuss it when we return. Be good Ella, have fun darling." Said Ron leading Jill back to their car.

Draco helped Hermione with dinner that night while the girls played upstairs. They were making chicken and rice. Soon dinner was ready.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, noticing that both girls were being very quiet.

"Everything's ok Mrs. Malfoy." Ella responded politely.

After dinner Hermione went to dress the girls for bed while Draco set up sleeping bags. That's when Hermione learned what was causing the fight between them.

"Sophia, are you ever going to give back my pencil?" Ella asked while Hermione, buttoned up her shirt.

"Never. As long as you keep bragging, you'll never get it back." Sophia said strongly.

Hermione took a quick glance at her daughter and frowned slightly.

"Sophia sweetie, is that what this fight is all about?" Hermione asked, placing her hands on both hips.

Sophia cast her eyes to her toes and nodded slowly. Hermione made her give the pencil back and apologize. The girls then started being nicer to each other.

(On the couch for the count down)

Hermione explained what happened and Draco couldn't retain his laughter.

"Are you serious? This feud was about a blue pencil?" asked Draco, still astounded.

"I'm afraid so. What do you want to do until 12 o'clock?" asked Hermione, sitting on the couch.

They decided to watch 'Cold Mountain'. (That movie is gross, I watched 10 min of it this morning. Feb 20, 2005) About five min into it, they were having a popcorn fight.

"Draco quit it! I'm going to have to clean all of this up." Hermione said through her giggles.

"You started it." Said Draco, throwing another hand full at her.

Hermione's normally neat hair was all a mess now and Draco his normally neat way about him was tossed aside and replaced by a wrinkled shirt and disheveled hair. While staring into each other's eyes, the TV was counting down until the New Year.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-

"Happy New Year." Hermione stated smiling, glancing at the clock.

" I love you." Draco whispered.

Hermione leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I love you more."

In return Hermione received a kiss. It was short but passionate. And from there the couple went up to bed and slept sweetly.

A/N: HI ALL! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS LAST CHAPTER. I'VE BEEN KIND OF BUSY. MY BIRTHDAY IS February 23, 2005! I CAN'T WAIT! TODAY IS MY SISTERS BIRTHDAY. FOR OUR PARTY ON SATURDAY SHE GOT 'NAPOLIAN DYNAMITE'. 3 REVIEWS PLEASE!


	14. Lunch

Hi! Here's a new chapter just for my readers! I don't own anything just so you know.

(The week before the end of March)

- Jill's baby was born and it was indeed a girl. Lucia is three weeks old and was born the last week in February. Lucia has curly red hair and almost navy blue eyes. Her skin is a creamy color and a nice healthy pink for her cheeks. -

Draco had to leave early for work but didn't leave without dressing and feeding Sophia. Hermione slept later now that her due month drew nearer. Her job understood so it was all right if she was a bit late.

-Annie's Diner-

" Sorry I'm late Betty. I slept in." Hermione said, rushing behind the counter.

"No need to be sorry. You need your rest." Betty responded, handing a man his receipt.

Hermione gave Betty an inquiring look.

"Talking to my husband have you? I'm fine, I just need to set my alarm clock." Said Hermione, going over to her first table of the day.

Betty looked on with a smile on her face and continued her work. By lunch hour the diner received a call.

"Hello, Annie's Diner, Betty speaking." Answered Betty.

"Ok, you want the daily special and some apple pie?" said Betty writing everything down.

"I'll send someone up in just a moment. Thank you." Concluded Betty, going into the kitchens.

When she was done she gave Hermione the bag and told her to follow the directions on the order sheet, with an all knowing smile. At first she didn't' know where she was going until she got there. It was at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello. How may I help you." Asked the innkeeper named Tom.

"If you would be so kind. Where's this?" asked Hermione, going up to the bar.

"That's the Daily Prophet building next to the Magical Menagerie. It's written in code so that Muggles can't find us." Said Tom.

Hermione thanked him and went on her way. This was a whole lot of trouble just to deliver lunch. Hermione went up the elevator and found room 190 and knocked. At the time Hermione was looking up and down the hallway instead of at the door and missed someone peaking through.

"Come in please." A voice said.

Hermione walked in and recited what was on the form and the price. To pay, the person turned around in their chair and looked her in the face.

" Draco you twit! Why didn't you just say it was you!" exclaimed Hermione, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Well I'm sorry. I felt I didn't need to. How are you both doing?" Draco said, putting a hand on Hermione's forever growing mid-section.

Andrew kicked a few times before Hermione answered.

"We're alright. Just a bit hungry." Hermione stated, sitting on the desk corner.

Draco took out his lunch and saw that it was pieces of chicken, mashed potatoes, corn and a roll. It looked really delicious. Draco looked up and saw that Hermione was still there, looking around the office.

"Don't you have to get back?" Draco asked, checking his watch.

"What, you want me gone already. I barley got to see you last night, you left really early this morning and now you want me gone. You are inconsiderate." Said Hermione, counting the things off on her fingers.

"Well you married me." Draco stated smirking, as Hermione slid into his lap and put her arms around his neck.

" Yeah, and I wouldn't want it any other way." Said Hermione, pulling his mouth towards her.

As they kissed Draco's arm went around her waist and the other went up to her hair. Their tongues battled for the right of passage and then they pulled away slowly. Hermione smiled, kissed his cheek and got up to go.

"See you later. Please be on time tonight." Said Hermione, walking down the hall.

Just then a nerdy kind of guy with thick glasses and a really cheesy suit walked in.

"Man Draco, what took so long to give you your food and get out. Although, I wouldn't mind getting just to look at her." Norton said with a snort. "Although it looks as though she's already married. Her stomach was out to Ireland."

"I have to tell Hermione that one." Draco said, smiling.

"You know her name! You're so lucky." Norton said, plopping into one of the chairs.

"I know a lot more than you think. That was my wife, yeah the one that I have loads of pictures of." Stated Draco, beginning to eat his chicken.

Norton blushed and somewhat stormed out of Draco's office. The rest of the day went on kind of quickly. Sophia had an early day so Hermione took off early and went to pick her up.

"Hi mumma! Now that Lucia is bigger than when she was first born, Jill and Ron brought her in to show to the class. Ella showed us how she learned how to hold her and what kind of stuff she eats." Sophia said rapidly.

"That sounds like fun. Wanna go visit my parents really fast?" asked Hermione, making a turn.

Sophia nodded and looked out the window at the houses. Daphnie was outside with Simon drinking tea and talking.

"Hi mum and dad. Is it all right that we stopped by?" asked Hermione, receiving hugs and kisses.

"Of course it's alright. We don't get to see you often now that you started working and had regular visits with that doctor of yours." Said Simon, scooping Sophia up.

" How is our little Sophia doing?" asked Daphnie, leading them inside.

"I'm great grandma. Andrew's going to be here in a few weeks. That's what daddy told me." Said Sophia, while Hermione took off Sophia's jacket.

"Well, you must be very happy to be getting a baby brother?" stated Daphnie, pulling Sophia into her lap.

"Yeah. Mumma, can I play with him when he gets here?" asked Sophia, going to her mom.

"Not really sweetheart, he'll be too small to play with at first. But when he gets big enough of course you can play with him." Hermione stated, fixing her daughter's dress.

Sophia smiled and grabbed her grandpa's and led him to the back yard to play with her.

"Are you a bit nervous about your due date?" asked Daphine, patting a spot so Hermione could sit next to her.

" A little bit. Having Sophia was horrible; I never want to go through that again. I don't know how I'm going to take care of two when I'm just getting used to one." Hermione stated, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry about it dear. The second time around is always the easiest because you're used to it and you know what to do. And your children will love you, I know Sophia already does." Said Daphine, with a warm smile.

Hermione smiled back because her mum's smiles were contagious and so were her hugs. They talked a bit more before Sophia and Simon came back.

"What did you both do? You seem like you're out of breath." Said Hermione, standing up.

" Well we found a few backyard critters and followed them. Sophia found a nice brown toad and some butterflies. Then we chased a squirrel and looked for bugs in the flowers." Said Simon, accepting a glass of water from his wife.

"That must have been fun. Sophia, honey, please be careful with your cup." Said Hermione, when Sophia sat in front of the TV.

(10 min later)

"Sorry to cut this short but I have to get to the store. Draco will be home soon and I need some stuff for dinner." Said Hermione, hugging both parents.

"Thank you for stopping by. Be good Sophia; mind what your parents tell you. Hermione dear, if you need anything just call. Love you both. Bye." Said Daphine, following them to their car.

"I will mum. Bye dad, talk to you both later." Said Hermione driving to the store quickly.

At the store Hermione picked up some stuff for a pork and peas casserole. Along with baking stuff, drinks, milk, chocolate and some fruit. Then they rushed home to start dinner. Sophia rushed upstairs to do her little bit of homework. (Write down your ABC's and a spell that starts with each one.) Draco came home just as Hermione set the table.

"Hi darling. How was your day?" asked Hermione, going back into the kitchen for cups.

"Kind of horrible… until lunch that is." Said Draco, embracing Hermione.

Draco kissed along her ear and down her neck to the place where your neck meets your shoulder and nibbled softly. Then Hermione turned around and kissed him sweetly and continued setting for dinner. Sophia came running down to her dad's arms waving her schoolwork.

"Look daddy we learned about magical creatures today and a man brought in a blue phoenix. Did you know that when they die they're born again in a pile of dusties." Said Sophia, her silver-hazel eyes shining.

"Wow! That must have been fun. I almost saw a phoenix when I was camping with my best friends. And I also saw a unicorn in school." Said Draco, kissing her cheek and putting her down.

Sophia ran back to her room. All of her golden curly locks were jumping with her. Soon dinner was ready and they ate.

"Mumma I don't want peas. They're nasty and green." Complained their daughter, picking anything green out.

"Don't you like green? Yesterday it was your favourite colour." Said Hermione, turning over to look at her.

"Not in my food. Me and daddy don't like them. Right daddy?" said Sophia, crossing her arms.

Hermione turned to her husband with an expectant smile.

"Don't bring me into this sweetie. Things are going good for me today." Said Draco, hopelessly.

"But daddy remember when you said that you hated green stuff in your food too. 'Member?" asked Sophia, trying to convince him.

"Oh really Draco? Hmm, well if that's the way you both want it then you make dinner. Goodnight." Said Hermione in an oddly stable voice.

Hermione got up and cleaned off her plate and went upstairs. Before long they heard a door slam shut and a Hermione muttering a spell.

"Is mumma mad at you daddy?" asked Sophia, eating her dinner.

"Yep. Well it looks like I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Said Draco glumly also eating his dinner.

A/N: AWW, POOR DRACO. OH WELL. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. ALL I ASK IS 3 REVIEWS.

-JENNIFER


	15. 6th anniversary

Hi all! Sorry for the long update, I've been doing my FCAT testing. I took the reading part (March 7, 2005) and the math part was the day after today I took science. Wish me luck. Thank you to all that reviewed.

It was a bright and wonderful April morning. Not because the sun was shining or that Sophia was actually still asleep but because it was Draco and Hermione's 6th wedding anniversary. Draco had been up an hour ago making breakfast for his loving wife. He put the fruit, French toast, and tea on a nice wicker bed tray and walked carefully up the stairs. Hermione stirred when she felt the edge of the bed go down softly. Then she awoke.

"Good morning. Hope you're ready for a nice breakfast?" stated Draco putting the tray in front of her.

"For me. Thank you, you really didn't have to." Said Hermione, patting a spot next to her.

"I wanted to. You won't let me do stuff for you so I thought that today would be the perfect opportunity." Stated Draco, nuzzling her neck and nibbling her ear.

"And what's the occasion?" Asked Hermione already knowing the answer.

"Our anniversary of course. We've been married for 6 years today. I love you." Said Draco, taking her hand.

Hermione turned to him and smiled.

"I love you more." Hermione stated, kissing him passionately.

Instead of eating it all herself, Hermione took turns eating some and feeding Draco. By the time Hermione got into the shower Sophia awoke ready for her breakfast.

(Kitchen)

"Daddy, what are we going to do today?" asked Sophia, helping make her pancakes.

"How would you like to spend the whole day with grandma Daphnie and Grandpa Simon?" Draco stated back.

He was expecting Sophia to get upset but she didn't. Instead she asked another question.

"Why?"

"Well today is a special day. It's the day that mum and me got married. And we wanted to be together today and plus the baby's be here next week and there won't be any time for fun for a while." Said Draco pouring peach syrup on her pancakes.

Sophia nodded glumly and went to the table with her cup of milk. Hermione came down shortly in a short yellow sundress. Draco explained about Sophia and Hermione had another talk with her. Soon Sophia didn't mind going to her grandparent's house.

(Later after dropping Sophia off)

The two were walking down a path in a nice park where the sun could shine through the trees and brighten up the colorful and nice smelling flowers. Their hands were laced and they were talking.

"All those years in school and before I knew you, how did I ever survive. I've thought about it and I don't see how I lived." Stated Draco, Hermione blushed.

" Even though Ron and Harry are my best friends, I don't think I could have lived happily with them. I'm the most happiest when I'm with you." Hermione said, placing a hand on her tummy. Andrew kicked and shifted.

Draco stopped and placed his hand on too and felt the new life inside. Their son was due any day the next week. They walked a bit more and then went to explore the old town down the road. There was a bookstore, which Hermione just had to go to. There were tailors, shoemakers and bakeries.

The town basically looked like the place in Beauty and the Beast. Except a little quainter. Draco and Hermione went up to the bakery and looked through the window to see what he was baking today. It appeared to be rolls on one tray; muffins on another and the last tray held fresh cinnamon buns. Hermione had a sudden craving for baked goods.

"Please can I have some. I need some right now!" exclaimed Hermione, pointing into the store.

Draco laughed and then smirking walked into the store to get what she wanted. He came out with a small bag full of yummy sweet things. The first thing on top was what she wanted most, a nice warm cinnamon bun. Of course she shared it with her adoring husband.

The beautiful day was filled with kite flying in their backyard. Swinging on Sophia's swings, fishing in the creek, horse back riding on the trail, a nice lunch in a meadow, looking at the clouds and just some alone time. That wonderful day turned into a wonderful night. Hermione had to change into something just a bit warmer because they were going to an outside surprise. Soon they arrived and Draco put the hood down to her car. They were at an old fashioned drive-in movie featuring Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory. (I can't wait for the new one with Johnny Depp as Willy Wonka!)

"Oh, I love this movie. How did you know?" said Hermione, hugging Draco and kissing his cheek.

"I've been with you for 6 years. Something good had to come out of it. Do you want anything, the movie won't start for about 5 min and the line doesn't look that long." Said Draco, checking his watch.

"Um could I have, popcorn: no salt extra butter, lemon drops: a medium box, and an orange pop." Stated Hermione, smiling.

You would have thought Hermione a very greedy person, but not really. She was eating for two and that second person was the one that was hungry not his mom. Draco got what she wanted and some stuff for himself but not so much, just popcorn and a soda. The movie went splendidly, when it was over they went for burgers and shakes at the nearest restaurant. Soon they were at home sitting on the couch just relaxing.

"Thanks so much for today. I really needed to spend time with you." Said Hermione, resting her head on Draco's shoulder while sitting on his lap.

"Thank you for marrying me. You've made me the happiest I have ever been in my entire life. I can't imagine what life would be like without you. Or Sophia." Said Draco, kissing the top of Hermione's head.

"I love you so much, don't ever forget." Said Hermione, kissing under his chin.

Draco brought Hermione closer to him and held her tighter. He whispered under his breath, " I won't."

(New day at work. Her grandparents took Sophia to school.)

" So how was yesterday? Just you and that adorable husband of yours?" asked Betty as the store was opening up.

"It was wonderful. We did so much, we spent the day in an old town and did some other things closer to home and lastly we went to a drive-in theater and watched my favourite movie." Said Hermione, walking over to her first table.

"She's so much in love with him. If only every couple were this way." Betty said aloud to herself.

(Daily Prophet)

"Hey Draco! Anything interesting happen this weekend with the lovely Hermione?" asked Norton.

"Nothing that would interest you." Said Draco, going through the two manila folders on his desk.

"Yeah right. Anything dealing with Hermione would interest me. I'm one of her biggest fans remember." Said Norton, plopping into a navy blue office chair.

Draco continued to not answer Norton while trying to finish his work. Then Mrs. Carmicle asked Draco to go down the street to the copy factory and order some things for her. This was going to be a very hectic day.

(At Sophia's school)

Sophia was in class coloring a picture of what they were learning today and it seemed they were learning about wands. Sophia was carefully constructing her artwork. Ella and Phil were sitting on either side of her.

"Your wand looks a lot like my daddy's wand Sophia." Said Phil, looking over at her picture.

"Thank you. I want a wand like this when I go to Hogwarts. What does your wand look like Ella?" said Sophia turning to her other friend.

"Mine is going to be pink with a blue handle. My mummy said I could have any one that I wanted. Hey Phil, did your daddy go on a trip again?" Ella said, turning to her cousin.

"Daddy's going tonight and my mummy was really upset. I get to go home early." Said Phil, continuing to color is wand.

"Maybe you both get to go home with me! Or I get to go home early too; my mumma is going to have Andrew any day now. My daddy said so, that means that we have to be careful." Said Sophia.

(Diner)

"How are you holding out sweetie? Do you need to rest for a bit?" asked Betty while the business was going slow.

"I think I'll be alright. The more work I do the quicker I'll go into labor. And that leaves way for a quick delivery. Harry and Ron are supposed to come by with the kids today. They're both going to California, USA. Which reminds me I have to call them." Said Hermione, walking quickly to the phone.

(Ginny answers)

"Hi Ginny. Are you picking up Ella and Phil early today?"

"Hey. Yeah, do you want me to pick Sophia up too?"

"Yes, would you please. I don't want her to feel left out."

"I'll bring them by the diner if Fred and George will let me go early enough."

"Ok, see you soon. Thanks again so much." Concluded Hermione, hanging up the phone.

(Daily Prophet)

"Mr. Malfoy, I know that you've been working a lot today. I'm going to have to do this. I need your article in by tomorrow morning and since you're the last one, I need you to run these few errands for me while your drop off your paper at the print shop." Said Mrs. Carmicle, handing Draco a thick manila folder.

"Ok. I'll get everything done as soon as I can." Said Draco, looking over the list.

She left and Draco quickly called Hermione with the news.

A/N: HEY ALL! I'M SORRY AGAIN THAT IT TOOK SO LONG WITH THE UPDATE, I'VE BEEN BUSY AND I'VE BEEN PLAYING OUTSIDE. 3 REVIEWS PLEASE.

-JENNIFER


	16. OW!

Hi everyone! Sorry about the long wait. I moved last weekend and everything has been so hectic. My computer was just set up on Saturday, I'm so sorry.

"Draco are you completely sure?" Hermione asked when Draco told her the news.

"Yes love and I'm sorry. Seeing as it's 1:30 I should be home around 12 o'clock. I promise." Said Draco, typing as quick as he could.

"Ok. I'll let you finish your work then I guess. Bye." Said Hermione, hanging up the phone.

(Daily Prophet)

Mrs. Carmicle walked into Draco's office with three sheets of paper. It was a list of people who needed some business cards but couldn't go get them.

"Can you hand these to the card shop before you drop off your article?" she asked, putting the papers on his desk.

"I will. Do you want me to pick up the papers you wanted copied or will you get them yourself?" asked Draco, not looking up from his work.

"I'll get them on my way home. Great job with all the work." Said Mrs. Carmicle, walking out to talk to Norton.

Draco finished his article shortly and then went off to do the stuff in the folder. And the new business cards he had to get printed. This might take longer than he thought along with the new work of picking up already ordered lunches in Hogsmeade.

(Diner)

Ginny walked in with the kids as Hermione was cleaning off another table.

"Mumma!" Exclaimed Sophia, jumping into her mother's arms.

" Hello my angel. Did you have a good day?" asked Hermione, kissing her cheek.

Sophia nodded and jumped down. Hermione also said hello to the others.

"Thanks so much Gin. How about you guys stay for lunch?" said Hermione, pointing to the clean booth.

"No problem. And I would say that I'm pretty hungry." Said Ginny, placing her son in the middle of the two girls on one side and by herself on the other.

"Ok, I'll be right back to take your orders then." Said Hermione, giving them the menus and crayons.

" Those are just the cutest kids I have ever laid my eyes on." Said Betty, cleaning the counter.

"Yeah, Phil looks so much like Harry it's creepy. Ella looks and acts like Jill and Sophia is without a thought Draco's daughter. She looks like him and when she gets upset she even acts like him." said Hermione with a smile.

(Daily Prophet)

"Thanks so much Draco, I was starving!" said Norton, Draco's last delivery.

Draco had just ran out and picked up everyone's lunch orders including his own. But when was he going to have the time to eat it? As soon as he was done with part of the errands, more were added to it. Some were just ridiculous.

"We need three more ink bands for the typewriters upstairs. Can you go get some and pick up a few papers for everyone to read. Here's the money, I want change back." Said Mrs. Carmicle.

"Yes ma'am. The cards should be here by next week. And my article is already sent in." said Draco, accepting the money.

"Very good. Please be off, no place here to waist time." She said, off to bother the other client doing chores.

"Jeez Draco, you must have done something wrong to have to do all these errands. Not even my mum makes me do all this stuff, and she needs a lot." Said Norton, who hasn't even finished his article yet.

"Well I guess that's the way things are around here. Well I best be off." Said Draco, running to the elevator.

The day went by long and slow for both of the Malfoy's. After the kids ate lunch, Ginny took them to a movie with Ron, Ella, Harry and little baby Lucia. Hermione stayed at work and did a few more things before having to take a rest.

"Are you sure you're alright. Maybe you should take more breaks, I wouldn't want to be the cause of a stressed labor." Said Betty, giving Hermione water.

"I'm fine. I've been feeling like this for a few days now. It's like pre contractions. Nothing serious, I promise." Hermione stated, feeling her midsection. Andrew kicked a few times and remained still.

(1:55 pm, Malfoy home)

Hermione was sleeping on the couch with Sophia next to her watching cartoons. Draco walked in quietly not wanting to bother them. He came over and picked Sophia up and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Daddy?" Sophia responded drowsily, putting her arms around his neck for support.

Draco carried her upstairs to her bed and tucked her in gently before going back to his wife. He kissed her forehead lightly, in hopes that she would wake up. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she sprung up.

"Oh Draco I missed you. Why are you so late?" asked Hermione checking the wall clock.

"I'm sorry, I had a lot more to do than I expected. I took Sophia up already. Is everything alright with you?" asked Draco, placing a hand on Hermione's belly.

"Well I feel a little weird but I'm ok. Just pre contractions and not so much movement." Said Hermione.

Draco lifted up Hermione's chin , looked into her eyes for a moment and then kissed her romantically. Hermione allowed entrance and embraced him. Soon they pulled apart, breathing irregularly.

"I almost forgot what it was like being away from you." Draco stated with a smirk.

Hermione smiled and took his hand. They went upstairs and went to bed. The next day was Saturday, no work for either of them. The next day they decided to spend time with Sophia.

"What are we doing today?" asked Sophia, swallowing her cream of wheat.

"Anything you want. Today is your day." Said Hermione, giving Draco some more orange juice.

Sophia thought for a moment and then shouted happily, "Whale Island!" (It's the same as New York's Coney Island, with all the rides and beaches. Not real, I made it up myself.)

"Ok Sophia. After you get ready and us too, we'll take you to Whale Island." Said Draco, smiling at the smile on their daughter's face.

Sophia quickly ate and ran upstairs. Hermione went to help her while Draco stayed behind to clean up.

"Well, let me see. I think I know some spells to make all of this go easier." Draco said aloud, racking his brain for the correct spells.

"ah! Glassacious incantartum clearous!" said Draco and the dishes moved to the sink and washed themselves while Draco went upstairs.

Soon the Malfoy family was ready for their day of fun. They took Draco's newly bought Toyota truck. Soon they arrived, everything was noisy and sweet smells filled the air.

"Sophia do you want your stroller or do you feel like walking?" Draco asked, before they walked away from the car.

Sophia chose her stroller and they set off. The first ride was the Merry-go-round.

"Mumma and daddy can I go on again!" Sophia asked excitedly, her smile wide.

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled, this time the whole family went on. After that Sophia wanted some cotton candy so they bought her some. While Draco and Sophia got on the ferris wheel because Hermione wouldn't let her go on alone, "I'm not letting my child go that high on a ride in which I can't save her!"

"Hi mumma!" Sophia called happily over the rail at the very top.

"Hey sweetie! Hi Draco!" Hermione called back.

Draco waved back with a smile. When the ride was over Hermione suggested that they get on the spinning tea cups. Sophia by now had a sticky pink goo all over her face. On the ride Andrew kicked a lot, either because he was happy or because he was sick. Either way, Hermione felt extremley uncomfortable but she didn't let anyone know. It was probably pre labor pains.

By mid-noon Draco and Hermione thought that Sophia would be too tired to continue with the day. But they were completely wrong. Sophia was even more full of energy than she was that morning. They went on at least 12 more rides!

"Come on you guys, we haven't gone to the petting farm yet!" Sophia exclaimed while running in that direction.

Draco took Hermione's hand and laced it with his. Hermione looked over and smiled, she was just remembering when she and Draco went on a date to a carnival and they went to a petting zoo. Draco was confused about the animals.

"And may I please ask what's so funny Miss Hermione?" Draco asked, wondering about the faint smile.

"Oh nothing. Just about our date to the carnival by my parents' house." Hermione said, kissing his lips softly.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Hermione's pains didn't come back until they were on the road again going home. That was 30 minutes after the last one. See nothing to worry about.

Finally when they got home Sophia wanted to take a nap, Draco took her up and read her a story while Hermione made tea. Soon Draco came down, his arms wrapped warmly around Hermione's large midsection.

"Hi sweetie. Do you want some also?" Hermione asked, not turning around.

"No thanks. It's too nice a day to stay inside, I think I'm going to work on a play table and chairs for Sophia." Draco said kissing Hermione's neck and ear.

"Are you really? No magic or anything?" Hermione asked, turning around.

"Well maybe magic so that I don't kill myself. But mostly without it, well I better get to it. Call me if you need anything." Draco said, running outside to his shed.

Hermione smiled and went upstairs to her library with her tea. Soon her mother called in the middle of reading the book 'Under the Tucson Sun'.

"Hi mum! I'm sorry I haven't called in a while. Is something up?" Hermione asked, marking her book page.

"No everything's alright, I just haven't heard from you in a while. Is Sophia available?" Daphnie asked.

"She just went down for a nap a little while ago. We took her to 'Whale Island' and I guess that blew her out." Hermione said, taking a sip of tea.

"Is Draco available, I really need to speak with him." She asked again.

Hermione was starting to think she'd been left out of something.

"No mum, he's out in his shed. I can go get him for you. Or you could call him on his cell phone, I'm sure he has it." Hermione answered back.

"Ok thank you dear. And if you need anything, absolutely anything don't hesitate to call me. I'll do anything for you." Daphnie said.

"Ok mum. I'll let you get back to your business now. Bye." Hermione ended hanging up the phone.

Hermione gave it no more thought and got back to her reading.

(Draco)

"She's in the house. I'm sorry, but I needed to get out." Draco said, almost hammering his finger.

"Well shouldn't you be watching over your wife or better yet my daughter. This is her due date, do you really think she should be left alone! And plus she has to watch your daughter too! Don't make me come over there!" Daphine shouted.

"I'm sorry. Yes I know I should be in there but I don't want to crowd her. But I'll do what you want. But I'm staying downstairs." Draco said putting his stuff away.

"That's better. Now get in there and make sure that she's comfortable!" Daphnie stated, hanging up sharply.

Draco walked back into the house with his tail between legs and his head low. He went to check on Hermione and found her asleep on the poofs on the floor quite soundly. He got her a blanket and went back downstairs to nap.

(20 min later)

Hermione sat up quickly holding her stomach, in her sleep there had been sharp pains but none quite this bad. Between the last one and this one it had been 15 min. Hermione went to the bathroom to cool her face, but her water broke. Now she was in trouble.

"Draco! Draco! Help!" Hermione said from the top of the steps.

Draco cursed under his breath and rushed to his wife.

"Hermione what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Draco asked, checking her over with his eyes.

"No. My water just broke. I'm going to have our son any moment." Hermione said, placing her hands on her stomach with a smile.

"He's coming! I'm going to have a son!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes sweetie. Shh, we have to call someone for Sophia. Then they can meet us later. And I have to…Ow! Ow! Freaking ow! Another contraction!" Hermione said, trying to breathe.

" Breathe Hermione. I'll call Pansy, she can come to the center later. Go pack your stuff and I'll call everyone." Draco said, helping Hermione up.

Draco called everyone in their phone book. Pansy showed up in their fireplace with Cassandra.

"Hey. Is Hermione alright?" Pansy asked, placing a baby bag on the couch.

"Apparently not so well. It just happened so quickly. We'll call you when it's alright to bring her over. Thank you so much for doing this." Draco said.

"It's no problem. You guys are my friends and Cassandra just enjoys playing with Sophia. I'll take good care of her." Said Pansy.

Hermione rushed past them with a wave and a smile.

"I'll see you later. Bye." Draco said, rushing after Hermione.

(Birthing Center)

"Well Hermione, get comfortable. You only dilated 2 cm. I'm sorry." Said Dr. Olsen.

Hermione let out a sigh and took Draco's hand. They were in for a long wait.

A/N: HEY PEOPLE. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE WAIT. I WAS MOVING LAST WEEKEND AND MY COMPUTER WAS JUST SET UP WITH INTERNET ON Saturday. HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH IT.


	17. Andrew

Hi people! I'm so sorry for the long wait. After this chapter there will only be one or two more. I got Series of Unfortunate Events the day it comes out. I love that movie; Stephano is my favorite villain. I don't own anything.

After about ten minutes Daphnie and Narcissa came rushing in.

"How is everything. Hermione dear are you all right?" asked Daphnie kissing her daughters warm forehead.

"I'm fine for right now mum. Where's everyone else?" Hermione asked sitting up a bit.

When she said that Harry, Ginny, Ron and Jill came in.

"We came as quick as we could. Is everything alright?" asked Harry, sitting next to Draco.

"I'm fine. Where are the kids?" asked Hermione, starting to feel a lot better.

"We put them in the nursery. Well since you're all right, we'll go in the waiting room. Call if you need anything." Said Ginny, dragging Harry out with her.

Jill did the same with Ron. The moms and the dads followed and left the couple alone. Hermione noticed that her husband was extremely quite during the short visit. But she didn't have time to say anything because she was having another contraction.

"Oh gees this hurts so much!" Hermione whined, clutching her stomach.

Draco rushed to her side and held her hand.

"Just breathe Hermione. It'll pass. I'm here for you." Draco said softly between Hermione's breaths.

Hermione grimaced and the contraction ended. The only bad part about being in a birthing center is no epidermal medicine. Dr. Olsen came in to check on Hermione's progress.

"Well now you're 8 cm so that means only 2 more to go. I'll come check on you in a bit." Said Dr. Olsen walking out.

"This is taking forever. I think I had a less harder time with Sophia." Hermione said with a smile.

"Draco honey, are you alright? You've been horribly quite since we've arrived." Said Hermione, turning to him.

"Hem, I'm fine. This is just so quick. It seems like yesterday we just started dating." Said Draco, taking Hermione's hand and playing with her engagement ring.

"Is that a problem that all this went so fast?" Hermione asked, feeling a bit hurt.

"No, never. I'm just happy that we stayed together, I don't know what I'd do without you." Draco stated kissing her forehead.

Hermione rested for a while before it was time to get checked again. She had had three contractions in that short amount of time. It seemed that it was time for her to push. Both Narcissa and Daphnie came in to help.

"Ok Hermione, on this next contraction I want you to push with all your might." Said Dr. Olsen.

Hermione got ready and then the contraction came and she pushed.

"This hurts so much. I don't think I can do this anymore." Hermione said, about to cry.

"You're doing fine love. Just breathe and push, it'll all be over before you know it." Draco said.

"Oh yeah Mr.. I'd like to see you try and push something out the size of a small watermelon through a hole the size of a bottle cap." Hermione snapped.

Draco seemed taken aback and kept quite the rest of time. After 4 more pushes and a small scream Hermione had delivered their son. They went to weigh him and get him measured. Hermione was totally relieved. The pressure was gone and she didn't feel so huge anymore. Then she remembered what she said to Draco and saw that he was admiring their son.

Soon he came over to check Hermione.

"Honey, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I--." Apologized Hermione. She was cut off by Draco's lips.

They stayed like that for a bit until the nurse came over with a clipboard.

"Sorry. What's the little guy's name going to be?"

"Andrew Robin Malfoy." Draco answered.

"Ok. Some friends would like to come in, are you ready for visitors?" asked the nurse.

Hermione and Draco nodded. All of her friends, Lucius and Simon came in. All holding balloons, teddy bears and cards.

"How are you feeling?" asked Simon, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"I'm ok now. Just a bit tired." Hermione said with a smile.

"Well, what does my grandson look like?" asked Lucius.

Draco left and came back with their son. He was so adorable. He had honey brown hair, light brown eyes with flecks of silver. With what hair he had it was straight with one small curl in the front. Draco held their son so delicately. Then he handed him off to Hermione, while sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Oh my gosh Hermione, he's gorgeous." Exclaimed Ginny, rushing to her friends side.

Hermione smiled and admired her son for the first time. Then Sophia burst through the door, with a bright smiling face.

"Daddy! Has my brother come yet?" asked Sophia, jumping into her father's arms.

Draco kissed her and answered.

"Yes. He's here, would you like to see him?" asked Draco, picking her up.

Sophia nodded. Draco placed her next to Hermione and Andrew.

"Hi mumma! Is that Andrew?"

"Sure is. See how small he is. He's a lot smaller than your doll." said Hermione, smiling.

"Yeah. Can he go outside with me and play on the swings?" asked Sophia, looking at her new brother.

All of their friends were watching Sophia's first reaction with a smile. She was too small to understand just yet.

"I'm afraid not sweetie. He's too small to even watch cartoons. But soon enough he'll be able to play with you." Said Draco, coming up next to them.

Sophia's face scrunched but then she smiled. Sophia put her finger in Andrew's hand and his small fingers closed over it. I guess was their new bond in friendship. After a bit of visiting, Draco took Sophia to get some dinner while Hermione rested.

The date of her son's birth was; April 26th.

5454545454545 THE NEXT DAY AT HOME 45454545454545454

Draco decided to stay home and be with Hermione for the next week and a half. Hermione was going to stay home on maternity leave for a month and a half. And this was a day Sophia had to go to school.

"Andrew finally went to sleep. I think he's going to be our troublemaker." Said Hermione, putting the empty bottle in the sink.

"He'll grow out of it in a few weeks or days. I'm just glad to have you to myself." Said Draco, pulling Hermione into his lap and kissing behind her ears.

"Jealous are we? Don't worry, I'm yours and yours alone." Hermione said with a smile.

"I know. I love you so much." Said Draco.

Hermione turned around and wrapped her legs around Draco's waist. She looked into his eyes and totally melted, it was like they had just met all over again. Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione romantically, Hermione's head was reeling and her legs felt weak, only Draco could make her feel this way. Draco on the other hand loved these special times with Hermione.

They made out for a bit and then broke apart.

"I love you too. (Cries) Time to change Andrew, want to come?" asked Hermione, extending her hand after standing.

Draco accepted and the two walked up to the green Winnie the Pooh room. Andrew was lying down with balled fists and a pink face. Hermione picked him up and carried him over to the changing table.

"Hello my sweet baby boy. Did you sleep well?" asked Hermione, accepting a diaper from Draco.

In response Andrew looked up at his parents and spit. Draco got a wipe and cleaned it away.

"Can I hold him?" asked Draco before Hermione sat down.

"Of course. Careful of his head." Said Hermione handing over their small son.

Draco sat down carefully and for that moment father and son looked into each other's eyes. It was like a sort of connection between them. Andrew yawned and looked up at his mother. She gave him her finger, which he quickly placed into his mouth. In this same position Andrew went back to sleep and finally let go of Hermione's finger.

78787878787877887

Sophia loved being a big sister. If Andrew made just one peep she ran to inform her parents. Draco finally finished that table and chairs for Sophia. She loved it so much. More news on Draco, he's an editor now for the Daily Prophet. A spot that he has always wanted. Hermione doesn't work at the diner any more, she decided to work as a full time mom.

One month after the birth of Andrew, Ginny discovered that she and Harry were going to have another baby.

A/M: HI EVERYONE! SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THAT LONG WHILE. I WAS SICK TODAY SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS LAST CHAPTER. THERE'S GOING TO BE AN EPILOUGE AND THAT'S ABOUT IT. I NEED IDEAS ON WHAT TO WRITE NEXT. BYE FOR NOW…

-JENNIFER


	18. Life as we Know it

Hi readers. Sorry it took so long for this update. I've been out of school for a few weeks now starting on the 26th of May.

Sophia is now 8 and Andrew is 2. (I think that's right?) Hermione and Draco couldn't be anymore happier with their children. Sophia just recently started the 4th grade. (Is that right, it's different in Florida and Virginia and I get them mixed up.)

"Mumma!" screamed out a very upset Andrew from his room.

Draco was at work and Hermione is at home watching both kids.

"My darling, what is it?" asked Hermione, picking him up and kissing his cheek.

"A doctor no no!" Andrew cried.

Hermione thought this over and remembered that a doctor was what most magic folk were afraid of because of their knives. While a Healer used potions and their wands.

"Sophia Marie Malfoy, front and center please!" Hermione called out nestling her son.

Sophia came from her room, face down. Her golden blonde hair had grown a lot and it was in nice spiral curls. She luckily had perfect teeth like Draco. Sophia had also gotten taller; she no longer was that small little girl that loved to be picked up.

"Yes Mumma?" Sophia questioned not looking up.

"Did you tell your brother that a Doctor was coming to get him?" Hermione stated, patting Andrew's back softly.

Sophia looked up and her same silvery-hazel eyes flashed.

"Yes I did. That was only because he was bothering me. I was trying to read and he kept asking me questions." Sophia stated plainly.

"Sophia sweetie that's no way to treat him. I remember a time when you did that to me and your father. But we didn't get mad at you, we explained. And when you were content, you left us alone." Said Hermione, sitting down in a rocking chair.

Sophia was quiet for a bit then Andrew spoke up.

"No, no bother. Read, read." Andrew stated, sucking on his thumb.

"You see. He just wants you to read to him." Hermione said, putting her son down.

"Sweetie go pick out a book." Hermione said to her son.

While he was looking Hermione spoke straight to Sophia.

"Sophia honey, I know it's not easy to be with him all the time. But he just wants to be with you. Andrew looks up to his big sister, soon he'll start learning from you and then he'll get you back with mean comebacks." Said Hermione, messing with Sophia's bangs.

"I know. Nana told me the same thing. And Grandma too. I'm sorry Mumma." Sophia said, a tear coming down her face.

Hermione embraced her in a warm loving hug and a kiss. The little fight was over and Hermione went back downstairs to get ready for their guests that evening.

(When Draco got home)

Hermione told Draco all about what happened that day and how she dealt with it.

"Remember when she loved being around him. By his side every moment." Draco questioned.

"Yeah I know. But they seem to be getting along now." Said Hermione, listening to the silence.

Draco too listened. When Hermione turned around her hair caught the light of the room. Draco was suddenly reminded of their wedding night. How beautiful she looked and he had claimed her innocence. Draco took her lips and kissed her passionately, his hands supported her back and Hermione put her arms around her husband enjoying their time together.

"Hermione I love you so much." Draco stated, kissing her lightly again.

Hermione smiled and hugged Draco lovingly.

While dinner was cooking Draco helped clean the house a bit. Soon the guests arrived. Ella, Lucia, Phil, Emily, Ron, Jill, Harry and Ginny all piled into the house.

"Hi guys!" Sophia called out hugging her friends.

Ella no longer dressed like a princess but more like her best friend Sophia. Phil was still their friend but he was going to a muggle school for a year. Emily was Phil's 2 year old sister and Lucia was Ella's 2 and a half year old sister.

"Go upstairs and play for a bit. I'll call you down when dinner is done." Draco said sitting on the couch.

The kids did as they were told and went to play. The three oldest went to play in Sophia's room while the three youngest went to Andrew's room.

"Have you guys gotten in trouble for bothering your sisters?" Sophia asked, getting out pastel colored Legos.

"Yeah I got in trouble last night because I told Emily that a Dementor was coming to get her." Phil said.

He looked so much like Harry now, minus the glasses and the scar. But he had a snappy attitude like Ginny.

"Well I got in trouble for kicking Lucia out of my room. How about you Sophia?" asked Ella, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I didn't get in too much trouble. Mumma got mad a me because I didn't read to Andrew." Said Sophia, constructing a tower.

The group stayed silent for a moment.

77777777777

"So how have the games gone so far? I try and watch whenever I can." Said Hermione, coming back from the kitchen.

"Well the Cannons won their last two games. But we lost to Japan yesterday." Said Ron.

"And the Tornados have won all of their games this week. I think we must be doing something right." Said Harry, winking at Ginny.

Draco noticing this asked.

"Well what is it that you're doing so right?" Draco questioned, smirking.

"We have sex before every game." Said Ginny.

"It seems to be working. I guess It gives me confidence. Or it relieves stress." Said Harry, taking Ginny's hand.

"Gross, too much info about my little sister. But still I've got to try that. I've got a game in two days." Ron said kissing Jill's jaw line.

Everyone laughed a bit. The girls walked into the kitchen to get everything ready leaving the guys alone to talk.

"So how has this week gone for you?" Ron asked Draco.

"Extremely stress full. I have so much work to do and I haven't been laid in almost a month now." Said Draco, running his fingers through his hair.

Both Harry and Ron felt sorry for their former enemy. How long could someone last when they were married to someone so beautiful. Draco shook his head and smirked.

"It's not as bad as you might think. When we get the chance, being away from her so long makes sex ten times better." Said Draco.

Both guys winced.

"Too much info about Hermione, I can't imagine her doing something like that." Said Harry, trying to block the image from his mind.

The girls were having a similar conversation.

"I know what you mean. Draco was kissing me earlier and I had literally press against the wall to remain standing." Said Hermione, biting her lip in remembrance.

"Wow Hermione. I barely get to see Harry now that they're in trials for the World Cup. Well except for the beginning of big games." Ginny stated blushing.

"Well I and the kids do go to a lot of Ron's games. But we don't get that much time together, him and his team mates go out a lot." Said Jill taking down some cups.

(After dinner. The kids were asleep and the guests gone)

"Mmm, Draco." Hermione moaned out, making out in Draco's tool shed.

"God, Hermione." Draco said into her neck while massaging her right breast.

They kissed a bit more until Hermione stopped Draco from taking off her bra. His shirt already discarded, hanging from a saw.

"I want this as much as you do. But we have to get back, the kids might need something." Said Hermione, while Draco kissed her line of cleavage and her shoulders.

"I know you're right. But an entire month Hermione, four weeks, 31 days!" whined Draco, his head on Hermione's lap.

"I know. But the kids will be at your parent's house this weekend, starting on Thursday. And they come back in the afternoon on Monday, so we have three days to do whatever we want, and I promise you it'll be exactly what you want." Said Hermione, walking back up to the house.

They tucked the kids in and read them stories so that they could go to sleep. The kids couldn't sleep so they came to sleep with their parents. No worries, the bed was big enough.

Draco stayed up to watch them sleep. Andrew was so cute with his round rosy cheeks and cute nose. His hair was the color of honey. Sophia the same as always blonde hair round cheeks a freckles. Sophia was closer to Draco so he fixed her bangs. Andrew snuggled closer to Hermione who hugged him closer to her.

He suddenly felt a surge unconditional love for his family. He had the women of his dreams and the two most wonderful children. Draco leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"Can I keep you?"

Hermione stirred and looked over at him.

"What's up?" said Hermione quietly.

"I love you so much today. You're all that I could think about at work and when we were in the shed and on the couch I used all of my will power not to take you right there." Draco whispered back.

Hermione had no idea that Draco felt that way about her. She too felt strongly about him and told him so.

"I understand. It's not easy for me when you go to work or on your two day trips. But then I remember that you always come back to me." Said Hermione.

Draco leaned over softly and whispered in her ear.

"I belong to you and I always will?"

"Oh Draco." Said Hermione kissing Draco passionately.

The two kissed two more times and lived happily ever after.

Their lives were so happy for the rest of their lives. The kids grew up and went to Hogwarts together. And yes Draco finally got laid in his office one day during lunch. The Tornados and Cannons went against each other in the World cup. Tornados won.

A/N: HI ALL. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS STORY. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I'M GOING TO VIRGINIA AFTER FATHER'S DAY AND DISNEY WORLD THIS SATURDAY.

JENNIFER


End file.
